Alternate Universe Hetalia
by Dwi52
Summary: Perjuangan Indonesia sebagai pekerja keras yang agak mata duitan karena hidup susah dan merasa bertanggung jawab penuh untuk masa depan keluarganya, setelah meninggalnya sang ayah. Main pair NethIndo.
1. Ringkasan Awal

Fic multichapter pertama saya^^

 **Summary:** Perjuangan Indonesia sebagai pekerja keras yang agak mata duitan karena hidup susah dan merasa bertanggung jawab penuh untuk masa depan keluarganya, setelah meninggalnya sang ayah. _Alternate universe_ campuran masa kini, masa lalu, dan lain-lain. Fic gado-gado. _Main pair_ NethIndo.

xXx

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Genre: Romance/Friendship/Family**

 **Rating T**

 **Warning: OOC, OCMale!Indonesia, typos, grammar dan pemilihan kata agak aneh *masih belajar**

Peringatan lebih spesifik : Cerita tentang Indonesia di _Alternate Universe of Hetalia_ tidak ada hubungannya dengan sejarah. Jadi jangan dipikir terlalu dalam, bahkan jika ada kemiripan itu hanya untuk membuat lebih nyambung dengan alur cerita. Apalagi author lumayan baca-baca sejarah Indonesia, mungkin secara tidak sadar potongan sejarah itu melebur menjadi cerita dengan perubahan sesuai imajinasi author. _Main pair NethIndo_ , yang lain selingan aja kalau ada.

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~Selamat Membaca~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

xXx

 **Alternate Universe of Hetalia : Indonesia Story**

 **~ Ch 0 : Perkenalan Cerita~**

Tahukah kamu? Ada kerajaan yang sangat makmur dan masyarakatnya sangat damai, orang-orang mengenal kerajaan itu dengan nama Kerajaan Hetalia. Di bawah kekuasaan raja yang baru perekonomian membaik, hubungan dengan negara tetangga berjalan damai sehingga perang antar kerajaan tidak terjad lagi. Perang sudah dianggap sesuatu yang hanya merugikan, semua berusaha diselesaikan dengan perundingan agar tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah. Akan tetapi perundingan itu tidak selalu menghasilkan keputusan yang memuaskan salah satu pihak atau keduanya. Memang tidak ada yang sempurna, selalu ada tempat untuk perbaikan.

Tetapi sebaik-baiknya kondisi suatu kerajaan tetap ada suatu titik buta yang kadang tidak diperhatikan orang. Seperti tokoh utama kita yang harus mengalami masa sulit di tanah yang kata orang merupakan 'tanah harapan,' karena kerajaan Hetalia merupakan kerajaan termakmur dari kerajaan-kerajaan di sekitarnya. Semua orang bisa berkata seenaknya tanpa melihat realitasnya secara mendetail. Baik kita kembali ke cerita^^.

Bermula dari tanah kota pinggiran, bersebelahan dengan ibukota yang merupakan kediaman raja dan seluruh kegiatan pemerintahan atau tingkat negara diselenggarakan. Tapi keadaan di kota kecil disebelahnya berbeda sangat jauh. Masyarakatnya mayoritas mengurus lahan pertanian dan hanya sebagian kecil yang bekerja di perdagangan atau menjadi pegawai di kota. Sehingga bisa dilihat perbedaan signifikan di antara keduanya, bagai kembali ke masa lalu.

Kira-kira dua ratus meter dari gerbang ibukota, sebelum memasuki kawasan pertanian, terdapat beberapa hunian atau vila yang dimiliki oleh beberapa keluarga bangsawan atau orang berduit di desa tersebut, selebihnya berupa lapangan berumput, taman, dan pepohonan atau hutan kecil. Lalu tepat di ujung menuju kawasan pertanian terdapat sebuah rumah yang cukup besar jika dibandingkan dengan rumah di sekitarnya.

Mari kita _flashback_ sebentar.

Rumah tersebut ditinggali oleh sepasang suami istri yang bahagia, mereka memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Sang ayah merupakan pengusaha yang sukses sehingga mampu menghidupi keluarga kecilnya dengan baik.

Benar-benar gambaran keluarga bahagia. Akan tetapi suatu hari sang istri meninggal dunia karena sakit dan sang suami menikah lagi dengan seorang janda beranak dua. Si anak laki-laki yang bernama Indonesia tidak keberatan dengan keputusan ayahnya, Rusia, untuk menikah lagi. Apalagi ayahnya masih muda, kasihan kalau terus teringat si ibu dan kesepian karena perasaan kehilangan. Hidup keluarga ini baik-baik saja dengan hadirnya si ibu tiri, Ukraina dan kedua adik tirinya, Singapura dan Taiwan–yang jauh lebih muda dari Indonesia–menambah keramaian rumah itu.

(jangan mikir incest RusiaxUkraina ya, anggap kalo mereka bukan saudara demi cerita #maksa)

Namun suasana itu tidak bertahan lama dengan meninggalnya sang ayah, Rusia, karena sakit dan depresi melihat usahanya bangkrut. (untung ga ninggalin hutang dan jangan bunuh saya karena Rusia harus mati duluan di pembukaan #kabur)

Indonesia merasa sangat kehilangan begitu juga Ukraina, Singapura, dan Taiwan. Namun hati sang ibu tiri yang sangat rapuh membuat beliau menjadi murung, tidak fokus bahkan kadang lupa dengan anak-anaknya sehingga tidak bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa, bukannya membantu malah semakin membuat masalah karena kecerobohannya bertambah parah. Singapura dan Taiwan juga masih sekolah sehingga Indonesia sebagai kakak tertua mengambil alih tugas bersih-bersih, masak, dan bekerja di _Awesome Prussia Company_ sebagai tulang punggung keluarga.

Indonesia jadi agak pelit karena susahnya hidup tapi dia itu sebenarnya pekerja keras dan sayang keluarga. Indonesia juga memiliki harga diri agak tinggi, mungkin karena 'bekas' orang kaya^^

 **~TBC~**

xXx

Baik sekian cerita permulaan Indonesia sebelum cerita hidupnya di sini dilanjutkan.

Saya akan sedikit menjelaskan tentang karakternya. Ukraina sebagai ibu tiri, kenapa? Karena butuh karakter ibu yang baik hati dan pengertian, tidak selamanya ibu tiri jahat. Ya meskipun agak menyusahkan karena ceroboh di cerita ini. Lalu para adik tiri Singapura dan Taiwan, jangan-jangan bapaknya Cina? Bukan kok. Saya belum memutuskan bapak kandungnya siapa, bahkan siapa ibu Indonesia saja belum tahu. Karena tidak akan dibahas mendalam di cerita jadi bukan masalah besar siapa yang jadi. Saya memilih Singapura sebagai adik karena saya ingin adiknya tipe serius (karena OC Singapura saya orangnya serius banget), sedangkan Taiwan sebagai penyeimbang karena karakternya yang ceria. Maaf keluarga malay hanya jadi karakter pendukung saja, mereka sudah jadi karakter utama di cerita saya yang lain.

Menurut saya kombinasi keluarga Indonesia ini cukup unik, ditambah dengan BTT _plus_ Jerman di tempat kerja menjadi lebih Hetalia banget. Hubungan antar karakter di luar keluarga Indonesia saya buat seperti _canon_ -nya. Kalau tidak, nanti OOC banget dan banyak yang tak paham.

Fic ini dibuat karena saya suka mengotak-atik (baca : mengacak-acak) cerita yang sudah ada (kadang menjadi sangat berbeda) dan menjadikan Indonesia (yang masih OC) tetap eksis. Sebelumnya saya hanya membaca fic author-author senior yang sangat menginspirasi dan membuat saya ingin ikut ambil bagian dan bukan hanya reader.

Mungkin para reader sudah tahu cerita (dongeng) apa yang jadi latar fic ini tapi saya pastikan penuh dengan cerita tambahan supaya lebih panjang (ga sampe seribu episode kok #emang sinetron). Alur intinya _romance_ (walau sebenarnya ga terlalu bisa) tapi secara keseluruhan lebih ke genre _family_ dan _friendship_ , _plus_ bumbu humor (tapi kayaknya bakal dikit banget karena saya senang cerita serius dan penuh konflik tapi ga sampe tragedi kok, tenang saja).

Fic ini multichapter pertama saya dan juga tantangan terbesar saya. Karena ada hasrat yang mendorong saya mengeluarkan semua simpanan cerita di otak saya ke dalam bentuk fic seperti ini. Biar _plong!_

Minta saran kepada para reader. Kalo sempat tolong dijawab :

\- Siapa yang enaknya jadi ibu Indonesia? (Meskipun jadi karakter yang sudah mati seperti Rusia)

\- Hubungan Irlandia dengan England itu seperti apa?

\- (cuma kepengen tahu) Bagaimana hubungan Bulgaria dengan Rumania? Karena sering dipasangkan jadi mungkin ada latar belakang sejarahnya dan saya tidak tahu seperti apa.

\- Bagaimana sikap India terhadap Indonesia?

\- Bagaimana sikap Portugal ke Indonesia?

Jawabnya ga usah serius2, cuma imajinasi reader juga ga pa-pa. Nanti juga saya pilih dan pilah lagi mana yang bisa saya masukan ke cerita.

Terima kasih sudah membaca meskipun masih pembukaan cerita.

Kriktik dan saran sangat diterima^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Family/Friendship**

 **Warning: OOC, OCMale!Indonesia, sho-ai, typos**

 **Summary:** perjuangan Indonesia sebagai pekerja keras agak mata duitan karena hidup susah dan merasa bertanggung jawab penuh untuk masa depan keluarganya, yakni sang ibu tiri Ukraina dan kedua adik tirinya, Singapura dan Taiwan, setelah meninggalnya sang ayah, Rusia. _Alternate universe_ campuran.

xXx

 **Alternate Universe Hetalia : Indonesia Story**

xXx

~Ch 1 : Permulaan – Keseharian Indonesia di Rumah~

Tahukah kamu? Ada kerajaan yang sangat makmur dan masyarakatnya sangat damai, orang-orang mengenal kerajaan itu dengan nama Kerajaan Hetalia. Di bawah kekuasaan raja yang baru perekonomian membaik, hubungan dengan negara tetangga berjalan damai sehingga perang antar kerajaan tidak terjadi lagi. Perang sudah dianggap sesuatu yang hanya merugikan, semua berusaha diselesaikan dengan perundingan agar tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah. Akan tetapi perundingan itu tidak selalu menghasilkan keputusan yang memuaskan salah satu pihak atau keduanya. Memang tidak ada yang sempurna, selalu ada tempat untuk perbaikan.

Tetapi sebaik-baiknya kondisi suatu kerajaan tetap ada suatu titik buta yang kadang tidak diperhatikan orang. Seperti tokoh utama kita yang harus mengalami masa sulit di tanah yang, kata orang, merupakan 'tanah harapan,' karena kerajaan Hetalia merupakan kerajaan termakmur dari kerajaan-kerajaan di sekitarnya. Semua orang bisa berkata seenaknya tanpa melihat realitasnya secara mendetail. Baik kita kembali ke cerita^^.

Bermula dari tanah kota pinggiran, bersebelahan dengan ibukota yang merupakan kediaman raja dan seluruh kegiatan pemerintahan atau tingkat negara diselenggarakan. Tapi keadaan di kota kecil disebelahnya berbeda sangat jauh. Masyarakatnya mayoritas mengurus lahan pertanian dan hanya sebagian kecil yang bekerja di perdagangan atau menjadi pegawai di ibukota. Sehingga bisa dilihat perbedaan signifikan di antara keduanya, bagai kembali ke masa lalu.

Kira-kira dua ratus meter dari gerbang ibukota, sebelum memasuki kawasan pertanian, terdapat beberapa hunian atau vila yang dimiliki oleh beberapa keluarga bangsawan atau orang berduit di desa tersebut, selebihnya berupa lapangan berumput, taman, dan pepohonan atau hutan kecil. Lalu tepat di ujung sebelum menuju kawasan pertanian terdapat sebuah rumah yang cukup besar jika dibandingkan dengan rumah di sekitarnya.

Rumah dua lantai berdinding bata merah tampak kokoh di usianya yang hampir seabad, jajaran pepohonan terlihat di sepanjang jalan di kanan kirinya, di belakangnya terdapat halaman yang cukup luas menghadap hutan kecil berpagar kayu sederhana. Dari halaman tersebut samar-samar tampak sungai yang mengalir menuju ke arah ladang para petani di balik hutan.

Mari kita _flashback_ sebentar.

Rumah tersebut dihuni oleh sepasang suami istri yang bahagia dengan seorang anak laki-laki. Sang ayah merupakan pengusaha yang sukses sehingga mampu menghidupi keluarga kecilnya dengan baik. Benar-benar gambaran keluarga bahagia. Akan tetapi suatu hari sang istri meninggal dunia karena sakit dan sang suami menikah lagi dengan seorang janda beranak dua. Si anak laki-laki yang bernama Indonesia tidak keberatan dengan keputusan ayahnya, Rusia, untuk menikah lagi. Apalagi ayahnya masih muda, kasihan kalau terus teringat si ibu dan kesepian karena perasaan kehilangan. Hidup keluarga ini baik-baik saja dengan hadirnya si ibu tiri, Ukraina dan kedua adik tirinya, Singapura dan Taiwan–yang lebih muda dari Indonesia–menambah keramaian rumah itu. (jangan mikir incest RusiaxUkraina ya, anggap kalo mereka bukan saudara demi cerita)

Namun suasana itu tidak bertahan lama dengan meninggalnya sang ayah, Rusia karena sakit dan depresi karena usahanya bangkrut. (jangan bunuh saya karena Rusia harus mati duluan di awal cerita)

Di sinilah awal cerita sang tokoh utama kita, Indonesia _tercinta_ ^^

Indonesia merasa sangat kehilangan begitu juga Ukraina, Singapura, dan Taiwan. Hati sang ibu tiri sangat rapuh, beliau menjadi murung, tidak fokus bahkan kadang lupa dengan anak-anaknya sehingga tidak bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa, bukannya membantu malah semakin membuat masalah karena kecerobohannya bertambah parah.

Singapura dan Taiwan juga masih sekolah sehingga Indonesia sebagai kakak tertua mengambil alih tugas bersih-bersih, masak, dan bekerja di perusahaan " _Awesome Prussia Company_ " untuk menghidupi keluarga. Tentu saat senggang atau libur Singapura dan Taiwan ikut membantu pekerjaan rumah dan merawat Ukraina. Bahaya kalau sang ibu murung terus, bisa-bisa kena penyakit parah yang akan menambah pengeluaran rumah tangga. Ya ampun, kasihanilah kakakmu ini, jangan sampai itu terjadi.

Indonesia jadi agak pelit karena susahnya hidup tapi dia itu sebenarnya pekerja keras dan sayang keluarga. Indonesia juga memiliki harga diri agak tinggi, perubahan kehidupan tidak serta merta merubah watak orangnya. Sebelumnya keluarga mereka termasuk keluarga berada di kota kecil itu, tetapi sekarang putaran roda nasib mereka berada di bawah.

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

Pagi hari yang cerah, Indonesia selalu bangun lebih awal untuk memulai aktifitas paginya : bersih-bersih dan memasak untuk sarapan. Setelah memasak Indonesia mengantar makanan untuk empat orang ke kamar sang ibu, pagi hari memang semua berkumpul di sana untuk sarapan dan mengobrol bersama keluarga.

"Ibu, aku masuk-" Indonesia membuka pintu dengan tangan penuh membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Jangan masuk dulu!" teriak Taiwan melempar handuk ke wajah Indonesia, menahan dan mendorong keluar kamar lalu menutup pintu. Indonesia masih bengong dengan kelakuan adiknya, padahal dia hanya mau mengantarkan sarapan.

'Oh, Taiwan sedang membantu ibu ganti baju', pikir Indonesia dengan pipi bersemu merah malu setelah sadar dengan ketidakpekaannya. Indonesia tahu meskipun dia anak(tiri)nya sendiri tidak etis jika melihatnya. Indonesia berdiri di depan pintu kamar dengan sabar dengan handuk yang masih menutup wajah karena kedua tangannya penuh membawa makanan.

'Kalau ada uang lebih mungkin lebih baik beli troli untuk mengantar makanan dengan aman dan nyaman' pikir Indonesia saat merasakan tangannya mulai pegal.

"Kakak ngapain?" ucap Singapura berjalan menuju Indonesia.

"Mengantar sarapan" jawab Indonesia menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Handuknya tidak perlu ditaruh di situ juga kali" ucap Singapore mengambil handuk yang menutupi wajah kakaknya lalu melipatnya dengan rapi.

"Tolong ambilkan makanan di dapur ya, aku tidak bisa bawa sekaligus," ucap Indonesia menunjukkan isi nampannya yang hanya berisi sup. Paham dengan perkataan kakaknya, Singapura bergegas menuju dapur.

"Baiklah para cowok boleh masuk," ucap Taiwan tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar lebar-lebar. Indonesia dan Singapura sudah menunggu di depan kamar dengan tangan pegal membawa nampan yang isinya cukup berat.

Akhirnya acara sarapan dimulai, di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur sang ibu agar bisa ngobrol santai. Setiap pagi acara sarapan dilakukan di ruangan Ukraina karena beliau masih sakit dan tidak boleh terlalu capai.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibu?" tanya Singapura membuka obrolan

"Ibu baik-baik saja...n-" Ukraina terdiam sejenak.

"Singapura bu, jangan bilang ibu lupa lagi."

"Kakak Singapura jangan berkata sejahat itu," ucap Taiwan tidak suka dengan nada bicara Singapura

"Maafkan ibu, tidak ingat nama anak sendiri..hiks...itu...hiks...keterlaluan," Ukraina mulai menangis. Mereka bertiga sudah paham dengan rapuhnya hati sang ibu.

"Bukan begitu, ibu, Kak Singapura tidak bermaksud seperti itu," Taiwan menenangkan sang ibu

"Ibu, maaf, omonganku terlalu kasar," ucap Singapura lirih menyesal. Singapura sedang stres menjelang ujian dan harus mempertahankan nilainya demi mendapatkan beasiswa. Membuatnya terlalu serius dan gampang marah.

"Singapura-chan...maafkan ibu juga," Ukraine tampak sedih tapi sudah tenang.

"Silahkan tehnya, ibu," ucap Indonesia sambil memberikan secangkir teh herbal. Demi menghentikan drama pagi yang setiap harinya terulang.

"Oh.. Iya terima kasih," Ukraina menerima teh lalu meminumnya. Tampaknya sang ibu merasa lebih rileks

Akhirnya obrolan tadi selesai dengan alami. Setelah sarapan Singapura dan Taiwan berangkat sekolah, sedangkan Indonesia menunggu Liechtenstein, suster yang merawat Ukraina, datang sebelum berangkat kerja.

Begitulah keseharian keluarga Indonesia di pagi hari^^

 **~Bersambung~**

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

Masih permulaan jadi dikit aja^^

Maaf kalo chapter 1 aja udah lama, entah kenapa laptop saya tidak bisa nyambung ke internet T^T *pundung berhari-hari, saya orangnya selalu lengket dengan internet dan laptop.

Hari ini _special update dua chapter_ saya beri ke para _reader_ yang menanti! (kalo ada terima kasih T^T)

Jika ceritanya datar-datar saja bukan karena kesalahan mata anda, soalnya kebiasaan buat permulaan cerita begitu^^

Jika ada masukan dari para pembaca semua, mungkin saya akan merubah chap ini jadi lebih menarik. Maka dari itu _review_ dari kalian sangat saya harapkan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca^^

Sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Family/Friendship**

 **Warning: OOC, OCMale!Indonesia, sho-ai, typos, grammar dan pemilihan kata agak aneh**

 **Summary:** perjuangan Indonesia sebagai pekerja keras agak mata duitan karena hidup susah dan merasa bertanggung jawab penuh untuk masa depan keluarganya, yakni sang ibu tiri Ukraina dan kedua adik tirinya, Singapura dan Taiwan, setelah meninggalnya sang ayah, Rusia. _Alternate universe_ campuran.

xXx

 **Alternate Universe Hetalia : Indonesia Story**

xXx

~Ch 2 : Permulaan – Keseharian di Tempat Kerja dan Istana~

Saat-saat berat Indonesia baru dimulai, bekerja di perusahaan jasa antar surat dan paket, sebut saja _Awesome Prussia Company._ Meskipun memakai nama Prussia, kenyataanya sang direktur perusahaan – dan mengurus hal-hal penting lainnya —adalah Jerman, adik dari Prussia. Malah Prussia sendiri menjadi wakil direktur yang suka datang dan pergi sesuka hati. Hal ini membuat Hungaria, bagian kedisiplinan, mengejar dan menghajarnya menggunakan wajan anti lengket dari dapur kantor. Tidak ada yang aneh, Hungaria juga merangkap petugas dapur kantor, membuat minuman atau mengurus makan siang karyawan (lebih murah daripada memberi uang makan, kata Jerman). Sikap Prussia bukan contoh yang baik untuk karyawan lain sehingga Hungaria merasa harus mendisiplinkan dia.

Oh iya! Hampir lupa. Indonesia di sini bertugas menyortir surat dan paket, mendata barang, kadang juga menjadi kurir alias fleksibel. Kata Jerman, Indonesia sangat cocok melayani pelanggan, karena sikapnya yang ramah (Indonesia _blushing /_ ). Tentu Indonesia mau-mau saja apalagi dapat gaji tambahan.

Selain Indonesia juga ada Spanyol dan Perancis yang juga seperti Indonesia menyortir merangkap kurir. Mereka bertiga mampu melayani pelanggan dengan sikap yang ramah(?), kata Jerman juga sih. Tetapi di antara mereka bertiga, Perancis-lah yang termasuk paling elit(?) karena merupakan kurir khusus untuk paket khusus bangsawan atau istana. Kenapa ada paket khusus bangsawan? Itu karena biasanya para bangsawan membutuhkan tenaga yang bisa dipercaya untuk mengantarkan surat penting, bingkisan berharga, dan dokumen-dokumen tertentu, bisa dibilang kelas VIP. Rumornya Perancis itu teman masa kecil sang ratu, Inggris. Dia juga sering main-main ke istana, tampaknya memang sudah hobinya menggoda Inggris.

"Mengantar paket ke istana lagi?" tanya Spanyol dengan tangan penuh surat sortiran.

"Iya, mumpung akhir-akhir ini banyak paket ke istana aku bisa godain Inggris lagi," ucap Perancis yang tersenyum sambil membawa mawar–entah dari mana–dan efek bling-bling yang tak bisa dijelaskan asal-usulnya.

"Ok, hati-hati, jangan sampai ketahuan dan didamprat(?) Amerika," ucap Spanyol melambai-lambai ke Perancis yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan _kiss bye_ -nya _plus_ efek bling-bling khasnya.

Meskipun kecil perusahaan ini terkenal akan pelayanannya yang berkualitas. Berkat Jerman, perusahaan ini mampu bekerja sama dengan jasa antar serupa di kerajaan lain dan mempermudah pengiriman antar wilayah dan dipercaya mengantar surat dan paket baik dari rakyat biasa maupun bangsawan dan petinggi kerajaan.

"Enak banget. Kurir elit gajinya pasti lebih besar," ucap Indonesia pelan setelah Perancis pergi.

"Indonesia, meskipun _bokek_ bukan berarti hanya uang yang harus diutamakan," kata Spanyol sambil menepuk pundak Indonesia. Paham dengan masalah kekurangan uang yang dialami Indonesia dan keluarga.

"Aku malah sebelum bekerja di sini pernah kerja sambilan membuat bunga palsu," tiba-tiba Spanyol menceritakan masa lalunya, "membayangkan hal itu saja menambah rasa syukurku bisa bekerja di sini," lanjut Spanyol dengan ucapannya yang menenangkan dan tatapannya yang sejuk namun ada semburat kesedihan di matanya.

"Spanyol..." 'kalau aku cewek pasti sudah _klepek-klepek_ melihat ekspresinya, OK lupakan yang barusan!' pikir Indonesia dengan jantung yang dag-dig-dug dangdutan.

"Tapi beberapa bulan ini pengeluaran rumah lebih besar dari gajiku, kalau begini terus tabunganku ikut habis," lanjut Indonesia menghancurkan sihir menenangkan dari Spanyol tadi. Spanyol _sweatdrop_ dan hanya bisa ketawa garing.

"Sabar, nanti kalau ada kerja sambilan yang lumayan aku kasih tahu," jawab Spanyol melihat Indonesia dengan kasihan dan bingung karena sebagai teman tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Indonesia tidak membalas apa-apa, hanya mengangguk dan kembali berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaanya.

"Sepi amat," ucap Indonesia tidak tahan dengan kesunyian ini.

"Yang lain kebagian tugas antar."

"Jangan-jangan cuma kita berdua yang dapat tugas sortir?"

"Kenapa? Kau senang hanya kita berdua di kantor?" tanya Spanyol mendekat ke arah Indonesia. Tentu saja diberi tonjokkan manis oleh Indonesia.

"Kalian berdua, aku harap kerjanya yang serius," ucap Jerman yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan mereka berdua. Sejak kapan? Spanyol dan Indonesia hanya bisa minta maaf dan berjanji tak akan mengulangi, bahkan sampai membungkuk berkali-kali untuk menunjukkan keseriusan walaupun cuma Indonesia yang begitu.

"Gara-gara kau sih! Kalau gajiku dipotong gimana?"

"Indonesia, mulai lagi deh mikirin duit mulu." Spanyol hanya geleng-geleng kepala tidak mau menanggapi ucapan khas Indonesia lebih lanjut.

"Ehem! Aku mendengar ada yang butuh pendapatan tambahan nih," ucap Hungaria tiba-tiba dari belakang.

"Hungaria, kau mengagetkanku!" ucap Spanyol menoleh ke arah Hungaria.

"Kau tahu pekerjaan sambilan yang menguntungkan?" tanya Indonesia tanpa basa-basi.

"Hm, hmm," jawab Hungaria mengangguk dengan senyum, "Menurutku kau cocok, kau mau?"

"Selama tidak mengganggu jam kerja aku mau," balas Indonesia tak kalah semangat sambil mengepalkan satu tangan.

"Bagus, itu baru semangat Indonesia, sehabis kerja kau ada waktu?"

"Iya tentu, makan malam hari ini tugas Taiwan dan Singapura. Aku bisa meluangkan waktu."

"Baiklah, temui aku di alamat ini sepulang kerja," ucap Hungaria sambil menyerahkan brosur(?)

"Ok," jawab Indonesia dengan acungan jempol.

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu? Menjadi ratu ternyata tidak merubahmu menjadi lebih anggun."

"Bukan urusanmu! Bisa duduk di sini saja seharusnya kau bersyukur brengsek!" jawab Inggris kesal lalu meminum teh kesukaannya.

"Aku senang mendapat kehormatan mengikuti acara minum teh, tapi bukankah ini terlalu sepi, maksudku hanya kita berdua."

"Istana sedang sangat sibuk dengan persiapan pesta, tidak ada yang bisa ikut acara minum tehku."

"Benarkaaaah~? Atau kau memang hanya ingin minum teh berdua denganku?" ucap Perancis menggoda Inggris tak lupa memunculkan efek bling-bling kebanggaannya.

"Kau! Jangan ke-pede-an! Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau mengundangmu minum teh!" teriak Inggris marah-marah dengan muka memerah sambil memalingkan muka. _So sweet_. Diam-diam perhatian dengan teman masa kecilnya ini.

Saat ini Perancis dan Inggris berada di taman istana pada jam minum teh sang ratu. Perancis yang saat itu mengantar kiriman khusus mendapat ajakan dari Inggris yang kebetulan minum teh sendirian karena Amerika sedang keluar.

"Iya-iya, terima kasih Inggris sayang~," sebuah sendok melayang tapi dengan cantik Perancis menghindarinya lalu menyesap tehnya, "Padahal kau bisa bersikap manis begini, sayang sekali," lanjut Perancis dengan kedipan mata ganjen dan setangkai mawar entah dari mana. Perancis ini kerjaannya godain orang mulu.

Mendengar ucapan Perancis malah membuat Inggris makin marah dan saling lempar ejekan antar keduanya tidak terhindarkan. Seluruh pelayan istana sudah biasa mendengar mereka beradu mulut seperti itu, paling tidak bisa mengurangi rasa stres sang ratu. Atau tambah stres?

"Hooi Inggris! Aku pulang!" teriak Amerika mendekati mereka berdua dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Oo, selamat datang... Amerika" ucap Inggris menyambut Amerika.

"Yo, Amerika. Dari mana saja kau? Inggris kesepian tahu," ucap Perancis santai sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Amerika.

"Heh?! Siapa yang kesepian?! Jangan asal bicara kau Perancis!" wajah Inggris memerah berusaha memprotes ucapan Perancis.

"Benarkah itu Inggris? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" ucap Amerika dengan nada serius yang jarang dia tunjukan.

"Bukan masalah besar! Tidak perlu kau pikirkan, lanjutkan saja kerjamu," jawab Inggris berusaha santai.

"Baiklah! Saat keliling besok kau ikut saja denganku!" jawab Amerika merangkul pundak Inggris.

"Keliling? Untuk apa?" tanya Perancis ingin tahu.

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu rakyatku, melindungi mereka dari kejahatan yang mungkin terjadi karena aku adalah raja dan Hero tentunya!" jawab Amerika dengan nada ceria seperti biasa.

Inggris dan Perancis tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa atas jawaban Amerika. Mereka seperti membeku di tempat mereka berdiri.

"Jadi selama ini kau hanya keluyuran keliling kota?!" ucap Inggris mulai kesal.

"Bukankah sudah tugas raja memperhatikan rakyatnya? Tidak ada kejahatan yang terlewat dari pandangan sang hero ini!" jawab Amerika dengan tawa khasnya.

"Kalau begitu keliling kerajaan saat menyebarkan undangan saja, jadi untuk sekarang...KAU DIAM DI ISTANA DAN MEMBANTU MENGURUS PERSIAPAN PESTA!" bentak Inggris dengan sepenuh hati kepada Amerika yang tidak tahu betapa beratnya dia mengatur persiapan pesta 'sendirian'. Mengingat sang perdana menteri, Lituania dan wakilnya, Polandia sudah cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sampai Lituania agak stres.

"Iya-iya, kalau kau bilang begitu. Tapi saat menyebarkan undangan kau ikut ya, sekalian jalan-jalan di kota berdua," jawab Amerika dengan tenang seolah teriakan membahana dari Inggris sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi.

"Iya, tidak masalah. M-maksudku jika kita menyebarkan langsung akan lebih banyak orang yang akan tertarik ke pesta kita, bukan berarti aku ingin pergi berdua denganmu," ucap Inggris dengan melipat tangan di dada tapi terlihat semburat merah di pipinya. "Ini pesta yang penting jadi harus meriah dan semua lapisan masyarakat rakyat bisa berbahagia," lanjutnya.

"Tentu! Kita berdua akan menyiapkan pesta yang meriah, demi kita dan pangeran," kata Amerika sambil menggenggam tangan Inggris. Inggris pun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan menahan malu dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Perancis dan para pelayan terkadang bingung dengan sikap sang raja dan ratu, keromantisan macam apa ini? Bahkan sang pangeran, Belanda hanya melihat sikap kedua orang tuanya dari kejauhan di balik tembok dan enggan mendekat. Antara sungkan mengganggu suasana romantis mereka atau tak tahan dengan keabsurdan mereka. Hanya pangeran yang tahu.

"Permisi," seorang pelayan bernama Seychelles menghampiri mereka, "Tuan Perancis, Tuan Spanyol sudah datang untuk menjemput anda," lanjut pelayan itu dengan sopan.

"Baiklah kalian berdua, aku permisi dulu," ucap Perancis berpamitan dengan sahabatnya. Kemudian Perancis dengan pelayan tersebut beranjak pergi setelah Amerika dan Inggris membalas ucapan perpisahannya.

Saat perjalanan menuju pintu gerbang ternyata Perancis masih sempat menggoda Seychelles, si pelayan. Amerika dan Inggris yang melihat sedari tadi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, walau Inggris sebenarnya hampir meneriakkan kata-kata mutiaranya ke Perancis yang berani menggoda pelayannya.

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan?"

"Tomat sial! Apa-apaan maksud ajakanmu? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang kerja?!"

"Namaku bukan tomat, Romano, teganya kau memanggilku begitu."

"Habis kau membawa tomat sebanyak itu! Mau jualan tomat di istana?! Orang aneh!" bentak Romano tanpa rem melihat Spanyol yang merayu dengan kedua tangan penuh membawa kantong besar berisi tomat.

"Ini? Tadi ada obral tomat murah dan aku kehabisan tomat karena kebun tomatku belum panen. Sekalian saja gitu."

"Itu bukan urusanku!"

Bukannya berhenti malah Spanyol menambah rayuan-rayuan yang absurd. Indonesia hanya menonton sambil membawa kantong tomat yang cukup besar, membantu membawakan tomat borongan Spanyol. Romano juga mau saja repot-repot membalas perkataan Spanyol, padahal sebagai penjaga pintu istana tidak boleh lengah. Bahkan jika Indonesia masuk istana sekarang tidak akan ada yang menyadari.

Indonesia hanya diam, mau bicara dengan penjaga satunya juga tidak mungkin. Dia tidur sodara-sodara! Penjaga macam apa yang tidur saat bertugas dengan seekor kucing putih di kepalanya?! Indonesia ingin tepok jidat, bagaimana bisa orang macam ini diberi tanggung jawab menjaga pintu masuk istana yang notabene garda terdepan sebelum memasuki istana. Indonesia pun menangis dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa Indonesia?"

"Perancis, kau sudah datang?" Indonesia segera berdiri setelah jongkok aneh di depan pintu karena meratapi hal absurd tadi.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Indonesia, aku tidak tahu kau serindu itu padaku," mulai lagi si Perancis.

Indonesia hanya ber _pokerface_ ria, tidak memperdulikan Perancis lalu berjalan menyeret Spanyol untuk segera menaiki kereta kuda untuk kembali ke kantor. Spanyol dan Indonesia dari tadi menunggu di depan istana untuk menjemput Perancis.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar!" Spanyol berjalan kembali mendekati Romano, "Ini tomat untukmu! Kau benar sepertinya aku berlebihan membelinya jadi ini untukmu saja," ucap Spanyol menyodorkan sekantong penuh tomat pada Romano.

Romano terkejut wajahnya memerah bingung mau bersikap bagaimana, "O-oo, terima kasih," kedua tangannya menerima tomat itu.

"Dihabiskan ya! Tomat itu bergizi lho!" ucap Spanyol sambil berjalan menjauh dan melambai-lambai ke Romano. Romano sendiri hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat. Kereta mereka pun segera berangkat menuju kantor.

"Lumayan dapat tomat gratis, eh gawat! Aku masih kerja! Ditaruh mana tomatnya, tidak mungkin aku membawa kantong ini terus," lalu Romano menoleh untuk izin ke dapur istana untuk menitipkan tomatnya ke Veneciano atau Italia. Tetapi diurungkan niatnya karena partner jaganya masih tidur pulas berdiri dengan kucing putih di atas kepalanya. Romano menghela napas dan pasrah memegangi kantong tomat tersebut sampai pergantian _shift_ jaga.

Kereta kuda berhenti di sebuah gedung tempat kerja mereka yang _awesome_ —kata Prussia—di pusat kota. Kemudian Indonesia, Perancis, dan Spanyol turun dari kereta dan masuk ke gedung kantor tempat kerja tercinta. Suasana kantor sudah sepi, maklum jam kerja sudah selesai dari sejam lalu. Mereka bertiga mengambil barang sebelum akhirnya berpisah untuk pulang. Indonesia dengan semangat menuju tempat kerja sambilan yang dijanjikan Hungaria.

 **~Bersambung~**

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

Yay! Chapter 2 selesai, ini spesial karena lebih panjang dari chapter 1. Lebih puas kan? He he he

Kesan _tsundere_ nya Inggris cukup ga? Ternyata susah ya, dialog orang _tsundere_. Apalagi umpatannya yang 'bl0*dy h3ll' atau 'g*t' saya tidak _sreg_ mau ditaruh mana jadi saya hilangkan.

Sayang gara-gara fokus di cerita ini dulu author lupa tidak buat fic untuk merayakan kemerdekaan Indonesia yang ke 73. Dirgahayu Indonesia! _I love you!_ .

Menurut kalian apa alurnya terlalu cepat? Karena saya yang nulis jadi tidak terlalu terasa. Silahkan beri jawaban di kotak review^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca^^

Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya^^


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Family/Friendship**

 **Warning: OOC, OCMale!Indonesia, sho-ai, typos**

 **Summary:** perjuangan Indonesia sebagai pekerja keras agak mata duitan karena hidup susah dan merasa bertanggung jawab penuh untuk masa depan keluarganya, yakni sang ibu tiri Ukraina dan kedua adik tirinya, Singapura dan Taiwan, setelah meninggalnya sang ayah, Rusia. _Alternate universe_ campuran.

 **Perhatian** : Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan belaka, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan negara tertentu. Jika ada personifikasi yang jadi pelayan, raja, bangsawan, petani, direktur, karyawan atau bahkan sudah mati tidak ada hubungannya dengan keadaan negara aslinya.

_-xXx-_

 **Alternate Universe Hetalia : Indonesia Story**

¯¯¯¯¯-xXx-¯¯¯¯¯

~Ch 3 : Kerja Sambilan~

"Seharusnya sebelah sini," gumam Indonesia mengikuti denah yang tertera dalam brosur pemberian Hungaria. Sesuai janji, Indonesia pergi ke tempat kerja sambilan sepulang kerja.

Terus berjalan sambil memperhatikan alamat tiap bangunan yang dia lewati, langkahnya berhenti pada sebuah toko alat tulis. Mengecek alamatnya kembali dan yakin setelah melihat tanda papan toko yang juga sebuah percetakan, seperti yang tertera pada brosurnya.

"Indonesia?"

Mendengar namanya disebut Indonesia langsung menoleh ke si pemanggil.

"J-Jepang?! Mau apa kau? Jika kau bermaksud mendekatiku untuk memuluskan niatmu untuk mengencani Taiwan, ITU TIDAK AKAN TERJADI!" Indonesia tiba-tiba berteriak. Indonesia agak _overprotektif_ menyangkut adik perempuannya.

Sepengetahuan Indonesia, Jepang dekat dengan Taiwan. Sebagai kakak, Indonesia merasa Jepang belum sesuai dengan standarnya sehingga tidak menyukai kedekatan mereka.

"Tidak Indonesia- _san_ , aku tidak punya niatan seperti itu," jawab Jepang gugup. Padahal Jepang orang yang kalem, tiba-tiba disembur sama Indonesia seperti itu membuatnya bingung bagaimana harus merespon.

Beberapa menit kemudian maki-makian Indonesia mulai membuat orang di jalanan memandang aneh mereka berdua. 'Ah apa dia selingkuh?' 'Mereka mau putus?' begitulah pikir beberapa orang yang lalu-lalang di depan sebuah toko. Mungkinkan semua penduduk kota ini _fujodanshi_?

"Oi, pasangan gila! Kalau mau bertengkar jangan di depan toko orang!" tiba-tiba seseorang datang dengan senjata di tangan, siap menyerang. Indonesia dan Jepang terperanjat hampir melompat dan berguling ke belakang.

"Oh, kalian berdua ternyata. Maaf reflek," ternyata sosok yang muncul itu Hungaria dengan wajan anti lengket kesayangannya. Agak malu-malu lalu menyembunyikan senjata berbahayanya di balik punggung.

"Hungaria-san" "Hungaria" ucap Jepang dan Indonesia bersamaan.

Hungaria mempersilahkan Indonesia dan Jepang masuk ke kantornya untuk membicarakan pekerjaan. Di sebuah ruangan kecil dengan satu meja kecil di tengah ruangan dengan empat kursi yang mengelilinya, di bagian sudut terdapat meja kerja dengan banyak berkas-berkas menumpuk di atasnya, sepertinya tempat kerja Hungaria atau ayahnya?

"Jadi, Hungaria, apa kerja sabilan yang kau tawarkan?" tanya Indonesia memulai pembicaraan setelah Hungaria menyuguhkan minuman.

"Sebenarnya...," melirik Jepang sebentar, Jepang hanya mengangguk mempersilahkan, "aku ingin kau bekerja di bagian cetak khusus," Hungaria melanjutkan dengan pelan.

"Cetak khusus? Memangnya beda dengan cetak biasa?"

"Cetak khusus itu bagian kerja yang sepenuhnya menjadi tanggung jawabku, mulai pemasaran, produksi, promosi, bahkan manajemen keuangannya dipisah dari keuangan di cetak biasa karena itu milik orang tuaku" Hungaria menjelaskan, "meskipun begitu omzetnya jangan dibandingkan dengan usaha cetak orang tuaku ya, punyaku hanya usaha kecil-kecilan," lanjut Hungaria dengan tawa.

"Jadi, kau kekurangan pekerja?" Indonesia lanjut bertanya.

"Iya, karena jumlah order sedikit, seringkali musiman, dan usaha ini belum terlalu besar, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan upah besar jika merekrut pegawai," jawab Hungaria sedikit menghela napas, "tiga bulan lalu aku sudah membuka lowongan kerja tapi tidak berhasil, mereka bilang tidak tertarik."

"Aku sedikit paham, di kota ini saja usaha cetak yang cukup besar ada beberapa. Mereka pasti lebih bisa menjajikan upah lebih baik dari usahamu," Indonesia mengangguk-angguk paham dengan analisis versinya sendiri.

"Kenapa yang kau pikirkan hanya masalah upah? Aku sedikit sedih dengan ucapanmu tentang betapa kecilnya usahaku," Hungaria nangis bombay lalu meminum tehnya.

"Oh, maaf, sudah kebiasaan. Jadi ini hanya kerja sambilan?" Indonesia garuk-garuk kepala berusaha menjelaskan agar bos baru ini tidak marah.

"Iya, jam kerjamu juga akan aman."

" _Deal!_ Aku mau," Indonesia menjawab dengan mantap.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita bicara bisnis. Jepang, bisa kita mulai?" Hungaria menoleh ke arah Jepang yang ternyata sedari tadi hanya menyeruput minumannya dengan khusyuk(?) menyimak obrolan.

Jepang membalas dengan anggukan pelan lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Ini untuk edisi minggu ini, Hungaria-san," ucap Jepang menyodorkan amplop coklat besar yang Indonesia tidak bisa mengira berkas apa di dalamnya.

"Iya, terima kasih. Para pembaca pasti akan senang. Aku juga menambahkan beberapa artikel dan gambar bonus untuk kali ini," jawab Hungaria dengan senang, "baiklah kita menuju ke ruang produksi, akan kuberi tugas ringan sebagai tes masuk," lanjut Hungaria ke Indonesia.

Hungaria mengantar ke ruang produksi cetaknya. Di sana ia menjelaskan cetakan seperti apa yang ia buat dan cukup membuat Indonesia kaget berat, tidak tahu jika rekan kerjanya yang dia kira paling normal ternyata memiliki sisi gila juga (silahkan bayangkan sendiri hal apa yang dikerjakan Hungaria dengan Jepang, author sendiri tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan baik \\('/')/).

Karena sudah menerima pekerjaan itu, Indonesia akan bersungguh-sungguh menjalaninya. Sambil membawa sampel cetak untuk dikerjakan di rumah bertuliskan " _Fujodanshi Magazine_ ". Indonesia hanya berharap keluarganya di rumah tidak ada yang memergoki pekerjaan barunya. Bisa-bisa dikira mengutamakan bekerja keras membuatnya tidak tertarik lagi dengan wanita.

'Enak saja! Hanya karena jomblo ngenes alias jones (bukan nama Amerika^^) bukan berarti tidak suka cewek, hanya kurang kesempatan dan pengalaman,' teriak Indonesia dalam hati membalas imajinasi gilanya sendiri. Tak sadar bahwa sekarang dia ada di depan pintu rumah dan kebetulan adiknya, Taiwan sedang membuka pintu.

"Ah, Kak Indonesia selamat datang."

"Ah? Oh? Oo, *ehem.. Iya, aku pulang," Indonesia kembali bersikap biasa.

"Aku kira tadi ada apa di depan pintu, ternyata kakak," Indonesia hanya menjawab dengan tertawa garing, "cepat masuk, makan malam sudah siap," ucap Taiwan lagi. Lalu Indonesia mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Senangnya dia masih sempat untuk makan malam bersama.

Di ruang makan hidangan makan malam hari ini sudah tersaji. Ukraina dan Singapura sudah selesai menyiapkan makan malam. Apalagi Indonesia juga sudah pulang, makan malam segera dimulai.

"Hari ini aku dapat obral daging di kota, sudah lama tidak makan daging," ucap Taiwan memakan semur daging buatannya dengan wajah bahagia. Kedua kakaknya ikut senang melihatnya.

"Hmm, ini enak sekali," ucap Ukraina, Taiwan tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"Kalo sekali-kali saja makan dagingnya tidak masalah," ucap Indonesia.

"Tidak masalah Kak Indonesia, ini sesuai dengan anggaran belanja hari ini. Iya kan Kak Singapura?" Taiwan menoleh ke arah Singapura.

Singapura hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali makan dengan tenang. Serius amat!

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa ada jamur shiitake di sini? Tidak mungkin jamur semahal ini diobral murah," wajah Indonesia tiba-tiba ngeri, "jangan-jangan ini pemberian Jepang?" tanya Indonesia menoleh ke arah Taiwan.

Taiwan mengangguk pelan melihat kakaknya yang tidak terlalu suka.

"Tadi saat ketemu di kota dia memberikan jamur itu," Taiwan menjelaskan, Indonesia malah menatap ngeri ke arahnya lagi, Taiwan mulai agak risih, "Kenapa kakak tidak suka dengan Jepang? Dia bukan orang jahat," ucap Taiwan kesal.

"Kau masih muda dan aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan orang sok kalem macam dia," jawab Indonesia.

"Jangan-jangan kakak cemburu," ucap Singapura tiba-tiba.

Taiwan dan Indonesia menatap terkejut ke arah Singapura yang mengatakan hal absurd barusan. Ukraina kalem saja menikmati makan malam.

"Hah, apa maksudmu Singapura? Ada-ada saja kau," Indonesia tidak peduli lalu melanjutkan makan.

Singapura menunjuk ke arah kursi di sebelah indonesia, tepatnya tas selempang kesayangannya untuk bekerja. Tas yang setengah terbuka tersebut memperlihatkan amplop coklat besar dengan tulisan bagian 'Jepang' terlihat jelas. Itu tugas untuk tes masuk di tempat Hungaria yang memintanya membuat cetakan untuk beberapa gambar halaman majalah dan komik buatan Jepang. Indonesia hampir menyemburkan makanan yang masih di dalam mulut karena kaget.

"Ini bukan apa-apa!" Indonesia langsung meraih tasnya dan berlari menuju kamarnya dengan wajah memerah karena aibnya baru saja terekspos. 'Sayang makannya ditunda sebentar, padahal sedang enak-enaknya,' pikir Indonesia.

"Kak Indonesia kenapa?" tanya Taiwan ke Singapura, tampaknya dia tidak tahu tentang tas Indonesia.

"Kau masih terlalu kecil, tidak akan mengerti," jawab Singapura singkat, Taiwan cemberut kesal dengan jawaban itu.

'Mereka akrab sekali,' pikir Ukraina masih kalem, menikmati makanannya dengan tenang.

 **~Bersambung~**

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

Chapter 3 saya selesai, lebih dikit dari chapter sebelumnya tapi bukan berarti semakin lama makin dikit lho. Per chapter sudah saya buat rangka ceritanya jadi nantinya akan bervariasi panjangnya.

Anggap chapter ini untuk kemunculan perdana Jepang, meskipun jatah tampilnya nanti tidak terlalu banyak. Sepertinya agak aneh melihat karakter Indonesia yang tidak suka Jepang tapi lihat saja nanti, ini baru permulaan^^ hehehe...

Terima kasih untuk **Merlinchan** atas reviewnya, seneng banget jadinya. _Beginikah rasanya mendapatkan review? Maaf lebay_ ^^ Masukan, kritik, dan saran juga diterima loh^^. Review **Merlinchan** membuat author semangat dan langsung update tiga chapter. Hehehe^^

Apalagi saya author baru, jadi agak was-was kalau mau publish cerita. Minimal harus beberapa kali dicek karena saya orang yang (sangat) peduli tanda baca dan anti typo. Moga2 aja ga ada typo^^ kalau pun ada mohon maaf karena tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, saya hanya mengusahakan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca^^ jangan lupa review.

Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya^^


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Family/Friendship**

 **Warning: OOC, OCMale!Indonesia, sho-ai, typos**

 **Summary:** perjuangan Indonesia sebagai pekerja keras agak mata duitan karena hidup susah dan merasa bertanggung jawab penuh untuk masa depan keluarganya, yakni sang ibu tiri Ukraina dan kedua adik tirinya, Singapura dan Taiwan, setelah meninggalnya sang ayah, Rusia. _Alternate universe_ campuran.

 **Perhatian** : Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan belaka, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan negara tertentu. Jika ada personifikasi yang jadi pelayan, raja, bangsawan, petani, direktur, karyawan atau bahkan sudah mati tidak ada hubungannya dengan keadaan negara aslinya.

_-xXx-_

 **Alternate Universe Hetalia : Indonesia Story**

¯¯¯¯¯-xXx-¯¯¯¯¯

~Ch 4 : Sang Pangeran~

"Jangan melamun saat pelajaran."

"Ha! S-siapa? Apa? Oh, maaf," Belanda menjawab kaget noleh kanan kiri dan akhirnya malu karena ketahuan ngelamun.

"Apa ada masalah? Tidak biasanya kau melamun."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kanada."

"Ehem! Sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau saat pelajaran panggil aku profesor."

"Maaf, em..hanya sedang banyak pikiran Kan..em profesor."

Kanada hanya menghela napas, "kau benar-benar tidak fokus, cukup sekian pelajarannya." Ia berjalan ke meja Belanda lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di dekatnya, tak lupa Kuma..mm..jiro diletakkan dipangkuannya.

"Baiklah sekarang kita bicara sebagai paman dan keponakan. Ada apa? Apa Amerika melakukan sesuatu?"

Kanada adalah paman Belanda, karena dia adalah kakak Amerika yang merupakan ayah dari Belanda. Meskipun paman, Belanda lebih dekat dengannya dibandingkan ayah sendiri karena kesibukan orang tua.

Sewaktu kecil Kanada selalu menjaga Belanda walaupun Belanda sering kehilangan Kanada waktu bermain karena hawa keberadaan sang paman yang sangat tipis. Namun tetap saja, Belanda mempercayainya lebih dari siapa pun, setidaknya di wilayah istana.

"Aku ingin kau membatalkan pesta itu." Kanada terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Belanda.

"Kenapa? Itu kan hanya perayaan ulang tahunmu dan hari jadi Amerika dan Inggris."

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Kanada. Mereka bermaksud mencarikan calon istri untukku dengan kedok pesta, memikirkannya saja aku muak." Saking kesalnya Belanda memukul mejanya yang tak bersalah. Kanada tidak terkejut dengan sikap keponakannya, hanya memperhatikan.

"Memangnya kau sudah punya calon sendiri? Atau orang yang kau sukai? Segera kenalkan pada mereka."

"Aku menyukaimu," ucap Belanda sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Hening. Kanada berpikir sejenak.

"Itu... tidak bisa." Entah berapakali Belanda mengatakan itu sewaktu kecil karena Kanada selalu merawatnya di saat kedua orang tuanya sibuk. Ternyata perasaan itu terbawa sampai sekarang.

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau pamanku? Atau ada orang lain?"

"Sebenarnya dua-duanya."

Mendengarkan jawaban paman kesayangannya, Belanda menghela napas dan menempelkan dahi ke meja. Dia malu berat tidak siap ditolak sekarang.

"Menurutku kau perlu mengenal lebih banyak orang lalu temukan orang yang penting bagimu," Kanda mengelus-elus rambut keponakannya yang masih menempelkan wajahnya di meja.

"Aku sudah kenal banyak orang," jawab Belanda.

"Selain teman bisnis?"

"Aa..mm..akan kuusahakan."

"Itu bagus," Kanada beranjak dari kursinya, "sekarang kerjakan tugasmu, aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Kau ada urusan pekerjaan?" tanya Belanda.

"Semacam itu," jawab Kanada singkat lalu mengambil buku dan berkas di mejanya kemudian keluar dari ruang belajar.

Belanda mengangkat wajahnya. Terkejut bukan main melihat tumpukkan buku tebal di depannya dan beberapa lembar soal tugas hari ini. Diam-diam kejam juga pamannya, sudah ditolak, diberi tugas ekstra pula.

Tapi jika tidak dikerjakan entah semarah apa pamannya yang biasa kalem selalu menggendong (boneka) beruangnya. Mau tidak mau dia mulai mengerjakan tugas itu, hitung-hitung melupakan rencana gila orang tuanya pada pesta ulang tahunnya.

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

"Libur?!" tiba-tiba Indonesia teriak.

"Iya, tolong tempelkan selebaran pengumuman itu di-"

"Apa maksudnya telah terjadi sesuatu?" ucap Indonesia tiba-tiba. Tidak sopan memotong ucapan orang!

"Indonesia tenang dulu," ucap Jerman, tidak biasa menanggapi keanehan karyawannya yang satu ini.

"Maaf, biasanya selain akhir pekan tidak pernah libur jadi..aku..."

"Liburnya cuma satu hari kok, itu karena sampai lusa tidak ada barang atau surat yang akan dikirimkan ke sini jadi daripada menganggur di kantor, kalian bisa istirahat di rumah," ucap Jerman.

"Aku pikir Jerman akan berpikir bahwa sayang untuk meliburkan karyawan di hari kerja."

"Itu memang benar tapi karena memang tidak ada pekerjaan, mau bagaimana lagi. Pada hari itu juga aku ada pertemuan dengan pebisnis lain jadi tak masalah."

"Jika saya jaga kantor pada hari itu apa dapat bayaran?" Indonesia bertanya dengan mata berbinar. Kumat lagi sikap gila kerjanya atau mata duitannya?

"Tidak, tidak perlu, biar kakakku yang jaga kantor," jawab Jerman sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan aneh Indonesia.

"Tidak bisa _West_ , aku juga ingin libur!" ucap Prussia yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruangan Jerman dengan dramatis. Ternyata ada yang menguping.

"Catatan kerja kakak buruk, daripada potong gaji lebih baik mengganti dengan kerja lain."

" _Cih_ , tega sekali kau, apa tidak ada yang lain?"

"Baiklah, seminggu ke depan tidak ada bir."

"Tunggu! I-iya-iya, akan kulakukan! Tidak usah libur!" ucap Prussia panik.

Jerman mengangguk, "Bagus! Kalau begitu setidaknya target hari ini kakak penuhi."

Prussia menghela napas lega, stok birnya aman seminggu ke depan.

*Tok tok tok

Indonesia, Jerman dan Prussia menoleh ke arah pintu. Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dengan aura kehitam-hitaman membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"Maaf sepertinya di ruang kerja ada satu orang menghilang," ucap Hungaria bagian kedisiplinan muncul seperti di dalam film horor dengan senjata berbahaya di tangannya, semua yang ada di ruang kerja ikut ketakutan.

"Iya-iya, aku kembali! Aku tadi cuma ke toilet!" ucap Prussia yang diseret Hungaria menuju ruang kerja.

"Ho? Sejak kapan toilet itu di ruang kerja direktur?" jawab Hungaria dengan senyum mengerikan ala Rusia. Hungaria terus berjalan menyeret Prussia yang setengah pingsan.

'Senior Prussia, semoga kau selamat,' doa Indonesia dalam hati.

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

"Kau ini jangan bisnis saja yang kau pikirkan! Bantu persiapan pesta juga!" ucap Inggris yang berdiri di depan meja ruang kerja sang pangeran, Belanda.

"Iya, aku tahu," jawab Belanda malas tanpa menoleh ke Inggris.

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu!" ucap Inggris lalu menyerahkan sebuah amplop bersegel tepat di depan wajah Belanda.

"Amplop apa itu?" tanya Belanda agak bingung, melirik ke arah Inggris.

"Surat pesanan, serahkan saja ke bos percetakannya besok, mudah kan?"

"Besok aku sibuk, suruh saja salah satu prajurit istana," jawab Belanda ketus lalu kembali memperhatikan berkas-berkas di depannya. Jahatnya sama _Daddy_ -nya sendiri.

"Besok kau mau menemui rekan bisnismu kan? Sekalian saja toh melewati alamat ini."

"Bagaiman-"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" potong Inggris dengan senyum menyeringai, "Kau pikir kami tidak mengawasi bisnismu, rekan bisnismu, dan kegiatanmu? Jika aku mau, seluruh usahamu bisa ku tutup hanya dengan sebuah goresan pena," lanjutnya.

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Aku tidak mungkin setega itu, anggap saja peringatan kecil dariku. Sekarang jadilah anak yang baik dan antarkan surat pesanan ini," ucap Inggris dengan sadis. Maklum stres menumpuk.

Belanda menerima surat itu dengan terpaksa lalu Inggris berjalan ke luar dari ruang kerjanya. Belanda yang ditinggal sendirian di ruang kerjanya hanya menggerutu tak jelas memandangi amplop titipan itu.

"Dasar nenek sihir," ucap Belanda saking kesalnya sampai melempar amplop itu ke mejanya.

"AKU MENDENGAR PERKATAANMU BRENGSEK!"

Suara nyaring yang membahana di lorong terdengar di telinga Belanda. Kaget bukan main, pura-pura tidak mendengar ia kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Suara Inggris keras sekali ya," terdengar suara seseorang.

"Siapa? Oh, kau Kanada. Aku pikir ini bukan saatnya pelajaran," Belanda menoleh ke arah Kanada yang memasuki ruangannya.

"Aku ke sini hanya ingin memberikan ini," ucap Kanada sambil menunjukkan beberapa bunga segar di tangannya.

"Kau kerja terlalu keras, aku pikir ini bisa sedikit menyegarkan suasana ruang kerjamu," lanjut Kanada lalu berjalan menuju vas di meja kecil di dekat jendela.

"Kau, kenapa repot-repot melakukan itu?" tanya Belanda tanpa menoleh ke Kanada.

"Aku baru dari taman dan bunganya sedang mekar bagus-bagusnya jadi aku pikir bagus untuk menghias ruang kerjamu," jawab Kanada tersenyum. Tangannya masih menata rangkaian bunga di vas.

"Kanada," ucap Belanda, yang dipanggil menoleh, "apa yang kau pikirkan tentang pesta ini?" tanya Belanda lalu menatap ke arah Kanada. Meninggalkan berkas kerjanya di meja.

"Kau masih membahas itu? Menurutku itu pesta yang bagus untuk ulang tahunmu dan hari jadi kedua orang tuamu," jawab Kanada.

"Kemarin aku sudah bilang kalau aku tak suka dengan rencana pesta itu untuk mencari calon istri untukku," timpal Belanda. Kanada hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kenapa kau tenang sekali?! padahal kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku!" ucap Belanda geram dan langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku ini pamanmu, perasaanmu padaku aku anggap sebagai rasa sayang dari keponakanku sendiri, tidak lebih," jawab Kanada dengan nada tegas yang jarang ia tunjukkan. Belanda menunduk kesal, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat bahkan sedikit gemetar.

"Pencarian istri untukmu hanya agenda sampingan, aku dengar Amerika maupun Inggris tidak memiliki rencana lebih lanjut tentang itu," ucap Kanada.

"Aku, aku benar-benar membenci keputusan ini, orang tua yang dengan seenaknya memerintahku, tapi jika aku egois terus mungkin akibatnya akan lebih buruk. Setiap memikirkan itu, rasanya terlalu berat," ucap Belanda masih menunduk memandang lantai.

"Tidak apa, kau masih bisa menjadi kau seperti biasa. Sebaiknya anggap ini pesta besar sebagai perayaan dan lupakan perjodohanmu itu. Percaya padaku, pamanmu ini." Belanda hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kanada yang sudah paham dengan kelakuannya tahu bahwa dia perlu tempat untuk mencurahkan amarahnya seperti sejak masih anak-anak. Membicarakan hal ini ke Amerika atau Inggris tidak akan mendapat tanggapan bagus karena yang satu tidak serius dan yang satu terlalu serius.

"Aku kembali dulu, kau silahkan lanjutkan kerjamu," ucap Kanada berjalan keluar ruang kerja Belanda.

"Iya, sampai nanti," jawab Belanda datar lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya. Setelah mengatakan keluh kesahnya dia sudah merasa lebih baik. Pembicaraan dengan Inggris tadi benar-benar menambah kadar stresnya.

 **~Bersambung~**

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

Hayo-hayo, siapa yang nunggu munculnya abang tulip? Ga ada? OK, _fine, aku ra po-po_.

Ada yang kagetkah Belanda di sini saya buat suka dengan Kanada? Ini hanya awal, jangan pundung dulu para fans NethIndo. Pangerannya aja baru muncul, ini belum berakhir.

Karena Indonesia dan Belanda ada di dua dunia berbeda, _wuihh!_ ^^ *ehem, jadi perlu waktu sampai mereka bertemu.

Jangan lupa review ya^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca^^ dan

Sampai bertemu di cerita selanjutnya^^


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Family/Friendship**

 **Warning: OOC, OCMale!Indonesia, sho-ai, typos**

 **Summary :** perjuangan Indonesia sebagai pekerja keras agak mata duitan karena hidup susah dan merasa bertanggung jawab penuh untuk masa depan keluarganya, yakni sang ibu tiri Ukraina dan kedua adik tirinya, Singapura dan Taiwan, setelah meninggalnya sang ayah, Rusia. _Alternate universe_ campuran.

 **Perhatian** : Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan belaka, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan negara tertentu. Jika ada personifikasi yang jadi pelayan, raja, bangsawan, petani, direktur, karyawan atau bahkan sudah mati tidak ada hubungannya dengan keadaan negara aslinya.

_-xXx-_

 **Alternate Universe Hetalia : Indonesia Story**

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯-xXx-¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

~Ch 5 : Liburan Yang Tidak Biasa~

"Dasar anak itu! Sama orang tua kok berani!" gerutu Inggris berjalan di lorong istana. Dia masih kesal karena Belanda mengatainya nenek sihir, seharusnya kakek sihir.

"*nyam*nyam* ken-uapa*nyam*slurp* Inggris?" tanya Amerika yang sedang asik mengunyah hamburger dan meminum _milkshake_ di tangan kirinya.

Inggris makin marah dengan pemandangan di depannya. Langsung direbutnya kedua makanan _junkfood_ itu lalu ia serahkan ke Seychelles untuk dibuang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu makanan kesukaanku," teriak Amerika dengan pilu. Seychelles agak tidak enak tapi itu demi kesehatan sang raja seperti kata Inggris. Amerika hanya pundung di pojokan meratapi makanannya telah pergi. Padahal belum habis, sayang sekali.

"Berat badanmu naik lagi! Kau ingin jadi sebesar apa? Kalau kau terus melebar aku yang repot."

"Heh? Kalau aku gendut kau tidak cinta lagi padaku?" Amerika memasang muka memelas andalannya. Inggris mulai terpengaruh.

"Bukan gitu, hanya untuk...urusan priv-...em maksudku untuk urusan tertentu aku kerepotan," jawab Inggris pelan.

"Baiklah, aku (tidak rela sebenarnya) ingin kau membantuku diet," ucap Amerika. Dia pikir akan lebih cepat jika ikut saja alur keinginan Inggris.

"Ya, kalau kau memaksa, aku tidak keberatan. Mau bagaimana lagi," ucap Inggris bangga.

Tiba-tiba Amerika teringat sesuatu.

"Sebagai ratu yang baik, aku akan membuatkan makanan diet khusus untukmu."

Amerika lupa jika sang ratu tidak bisa memasak makanan yang bisa dimakan, bahkan orangnya sendiri tidak sadar dengan betapa tak layak masakannya. Sayang sekali dia sudah tidak punya jalan kabur.

Hari ini, Amerika sukses muntah-muntah setelah memakan masakan Inggris yang dibuat dengan cinta. Sepertinya Amerika tidak ingin Inggris kecewa sehingga dengan senang hati dia memakannya. Setidaknya berat badan Amerika turun karena seluruh makanan di perutnya keluar semua.

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

"Indonesia tidak kerja?" tanya Liechtenstein pada Indonesia yang dengan santai mencuci piring di dapur.

"Iya begitulah, hari ini sedang libur. Oh iya, Liechtenstein perlu sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya mengambil air untuk Nyonya Ukraina minum obat," jawab Liechtenstein ramah. Indonesia mempersilahkan.

"Apa dokter Swiss sudah selesai memeriksa ibu?" tanya Indonesia. Sepertinya hari itu Dokter Swiss sedang datang untuk memeriksa kesehatan Ukraina.

Liechtenstein mengangguk, "iya, nyonya akhir-akhir ini keadaannya membaik, kakak saya bilang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," lanjut Liechtenstein.

Indonesia menghela napas lega, 'untunglah tidak keluar uang lebih ternyata, tabunganku aman,' pikir Indonesia bahagia.

'Ternyata Indonesia sangat mengkhawatirkan ibunya, aku ikut terharu,' pikir Liechtenstein salah paham melihat raut wajah Indonesia yang berseri-seri.

"Kau mau ke atas kan? Aku ikut denganmu," ucap Indonesia yang sedang mengelap tangannya. Acara cuci piringnya sudah selesai. Liechtenstein mengangguk mengiyakan lalu mereka berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Ukraina.

"Sekarang lebih baik Nyonya Ukraina istirahat dan menjaga pola makan, dan jangan terlalu capek," ucap dokter, Swiss, yang juga kakak Liechtenstein.

"Padahal aku ingin membantu pekerjaan rumah," ucap Ukraina.

"Untuk sekarang jalan-jalan pagi sudah cukup untuk anda nyonya," si dokter menjelaskan.

"Permisi, aku sudah bawakan airnya," ucap Liechtenstein memasuki ruangan diikuti Indonesia.

"Terima kasih Liechtenstein, dan Indonesia," ucap Ukraina. Indonesia menjawab singkat tersenyum mengangguk.

"Indonesia, kebetulan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan, bisa keluar sebentar?" tanya dokter serius. Mau tidak mau Indonesia mengikuti keluar sebentar, padahal baru masuk.

"Ini bon obat dan biaya periksa," ucap Swiss langsung menyodorkan nominal uang yang harus segera dibayarkan karena dilarang hutang, ngebon, kredit, dan sejenisnya. Indonesia hampir menangis darah merelakan sebagian uangnya untuk pembayaran yang memang hari ini jadwalnya menebus obat tapi demi ibunya, Indonesia rela dan ikhlas.

Tenang saja itu pengeluaran bulanan seperti biasa untuk pengobatan Ukraina jadi Indonesia tidak harus membobol tabungannya, tapi Indonesia masih belum terbiasa melihat bon pengobatan dari Swiss setiap bulannya.

"Keadaan ibumu sudah membaik, jaga saja jangan sampai telat makan dan kecapekan," Indonesia mengangguk sambil mencatat pesan itu dalam memori otaknya, "sepertinya itu saja, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," ucap sang dokter berpamitan. Indonesia mengantar dokter ke depan pintu dan kembali ke kamar Ukraina.

"Dokter sudah pulang," ucap Indonesia sesaat setelah memasuki kamar ibunya.

"Iya, terima kasih, Indonesia-chan. Maaf merepotkan," jawab Ukraina.

"Jangan bicara begitu bu, ini memang sudah kewajibanku," ucap Indonesia tidak ingin sang ibu khawatir, lalu duduk di kursi dekat sang ibu yang masih harus tiduran di kasur.

"Liechtenstein tidak ambil libur saja, biar aku yang menemani ibu," ucap Indonesia.

"Tidak usah, lagipula ini memang hari kerjaku. Tidak ada alasan untuk libur," jawab Liechtenstein tersenyum manis.

"Iya, lebih baik kau menikmati hari liburmu, Indonesia. Kau juga perlu _refreshing_ ," Ukraina menambahkan.

"Kalau bicara refreshing, lebih baik ke taman bermain di kota. Beberapa wahana sudah diperbaiki sekarang jadi sangat cantik. Aku dan kakak berencana ke sana akhir pekan ini," Liechtenstein menjelaskan dengan semangat. Sampai Ukraina ikut senang mendengarnya.

"Itu bagus Indonesia-chan, coba saja ke sana," ucap Ukraina.

"Biaya masuknya gratis sampai minggu depan," Liechtenstein menambahi tiba-tiba. Kata-kata 'gratis' membuat indonesia langsung ikut semangat dengan pergi ke taman bermain itu.

"Baiklah, Jika ibu bilang begitu, aku akan jalan-jalan ke taman bermain itu," jawab Indonesia langsung berdiri dan berpamitan untuk keluar.

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

Kau itu betah atau mager? Udah libur malah datang ke sini," ucap India ke Malaysia yang nongkrong di dapur istana.

"Padahal kalau bisa keluar dari sini aku mau keluar selama-lamanya. Gara-gara si ratu tidak mau memberhentikanku," lanjut India dengan kesal. Malaysia hanya _sweatdrop_ di dekatnya. Sudah paham kalau India tidak terlalu suka bekerja di istana.

"Kau ini _butler_ tapi bisa juga ngomong kasar," goda Malaysia. India memberi hadiah jitakan cantik di kepala Malaysia. Orang-orang yang melihat hanya ketawa melihatnya.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu mau ngapain? Libur sih libur tapi aku tidak punya kesibukan hari ini alias nganggur berat," ucap Malaysia sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang cenat-cenut.

"Biar ga nganggur cari pacar sana," ucap India menohok. Mentang-mentang Malaysia masih jomblo.

"Kamu pikir cari pacar gampang?" balas Malaysia tak terima karena India sendiri juga masih jomblo. 'Tahu diri dong!' pikir Malaysia, tapi mikir doang, kalo ngomong dijitak lagi sama India.

"Iya aku tahu, coba saja Indonesia lebih peka pada perasaanmu," ucap India tiba-tiba.

"Ap-apa m-maksudmu?! K-kenapa nama Indonesia tiba-tiba disebut?!" wajah Malaysia sudah mendidih, merah dan malu. India malah tersenyum jahil tidak tahan ingin menggoda Malaysia lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak jalan-jalan ke taman bermain yang baru dibuka itu?" ucap India berbisik.

"Kenapa? Aku malas, sayang hari libur buat capek-capek," jawab Malaysia ogah-ogahan, sepertinya dia berencana malas-malasan hari itu.

"Aku dengar Indonesia libur kerja dan sekarang sedang berada di sana."

"B-bohong! Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tadi Dokter Swiss baru saja memeriksa Ukraina dan Indonesia sedang libur. Katanya mau ke sana." Bagaimana Swiss tahu hal itu, mungkin dia dokter dan peramal^^

"Sepertinya tidak buruk, aku juga perlu beli sesuatu di kota jadi sekalian saja," jawab Malaysia ngangguk-ngangguk. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena kangen dengan Indonesia, sepupunya. India hanya tersenyum senang mendapat hiburan di pagi hari.

Lalu Malaysia segera mengambil jaketnya dan berlari keluar dengan semangat, langsung berangkat. India hanya memperhatikan saudaranya itu.

"India, siapa yang sakit? Aku baru saja mengantar minuman dan tamunya seorang dokter," ucap Seychelles yang baru masuk dapur, ditangannya masih membawa nampan.

"Sang raja sakit perut, sampai mual-mual dan muntah-muntah, benar-benar pekerjaan berat membersihkannya," jawab India geleng-geleng mengingat perjuangannya.

"Heh?! Apa sang raja mau punya anak lagi?" tanya Seychelles polos. India tepok jidat.

"Bukan muntah-muntah karena hamil kok, cuma salah makan," India menjelaskan supaya tidak terjadi salah paham. Seychelles ngangguk-ngangguk, moga-moga paham.

"Menyenangkan lho kalau ada anak kecil lagi," ucap Seychelles.

"Kau betah dengan kenakalan anak-anak? Macam Sealand dan Ladonia sudah bikin sakit kepala."

"He? Wy dan Holy Roman Empire penurut, tidak nakal, juga imut."

"Jangan lupakan Molossia, meskipun begitu dia baik kok!" ucap Seborga, si wakil koki, tiba-tiba ikut ngobrol.

"Kalau anak-anak, aku pikir Kugelmugel, muridnya Austria juga manis," ucap Seychelles lagi. Seborga ngangguk-ngangguk setuju.

"Aku jadi salut dengan Hutt River yang betah jadi pengajar mereka di istana," India memijit keningnya.

"Ve~ Seborga, pasta ini tidak akan selesai kalau kau ngobrol terus. Bantu aku, ve~, nanti Inggris marah-marah lagi!" teriak Veneciano atau Italia yang berkutat dengan panci di depannya.

Seborga langsung kembali menuju tempat kerjanya begitu juga yang lain, tidak ingin ketahuan banyak ngobrol dan ngerumpi di saat kerja. Mungkin semua pekerja di istana tidak mau kena marah Inggris yang cukup pedas, panas dan bikin pedih.

 **~Bersambung~**

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

Balik lagi di Alternate Universe Hetalia versi suka-suka author^^

Karena namanya Alternate Universe saya ingin buat setiap _nation_ memiliki peran di dunia cerita saya, walau ga semuanya. Hima- _sensei_ aja belum buat semua personifikasi negara apalagi saya. #menunggu Hetalia Indonesia

Awalnya hanya muncul Liechtenstein tapi sayang kalau kakaknya tidak muncul, akhirnya muncul Swiss sebagai dokter, hahaha. Tak lupa muncul Malaysia, India, Seychelles, Seborga, dan Veneciano atau Italia yang kerja di istana. Jangan lupa karakter lain yang cuma disebutkan dalam dialog doang.

Mungkin sering membaca cerita kalau Malaysia suka sama Indonesia, saya hanya melestarikan setingan itu. Bilang aja males thor! #garuk2

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa review ya^^

Sampai bertemu di cerita selanjutnya^^


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Family/Friendship**

 **Warning: OOC, OCMale!Indonesia, sho-ai, typos**

 **Summary :** Perjuangan Indonesia sebagai pekerja keras agak mata duitan karena hidup susah dan merasa bertanggung jawab untuk masa depan keluarganya, yakni sang ibu tiri Ukraina dan kedua adik tirinya, Singapura dan Taiwan, setelah meninggalnya sang ayah.

 **Perhatian** : Cerita ini fiksi, hanya untuk hiburan belaka. Alur cerita dan penokohan di dalamnya hanya imajinasi penulis. Jika ada personifikasi yang jadi pelayan, raja, bangsawan, petani, direktur, karyawan atau bahkan sudah mati tidak ada hubungannya dengan negara aslinya.

xXx

 **Alternate Universe Hetalia : Indonesia Story**

xXx

~Ch 6 : Prussia dan Kanada~

"Haah! Aku bosan!" teriak Prussia sambil selonjoran di kursi direktur yang kosong. Sepertinya Prussia benar-benar disuruh jaga kantor sedangkan Jerman sedang keluar. Semoga Prussia tidak menghancurkan kantor untuk mengatasi kebosanannya.

"Aha! Sebaiknya aku beli makan saja, tidak mungkin aku seharian di sini tanpa makan," Prussia bergegas menuju pintu keluar.

Tepat di meja kecil di dekat pintu keluar ia menemukan dua kotak bertuliskan 'jatah makan siang dan malam Prussia,' tak lupa di sebelahnya terdapat cemilan dan dua botol bir. Prussia lesu dan sedih, menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar dilarang keluar kantor. Jerman paham kebiasaan Prussia, sekali keluar susah pulangnya.

*tok tok tok*

Prussia membukakan pintu, "iya siapa?"

"Aku Kanada," jawab Kanada tersenyum manis.

"K-kanada? Kenapa ke sini?" Prussia senyum-senyum karena didatangi kekasihnya. Benar-benar kejutan!

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mampir. Apa kau sibuk?"

"Tidak, sekarang malah kantor sedang libur."

"Benarkah? Tidak biasanya kantormu libur, padahal belum akhir pekan."

"Iya, pekerjaan sedang tidak banyak. Jerman sekarang sedang ada pertemuan."

Lalu Prussia mempersilahkan masuk. Masa tamu diluar terus tapi Prussia juga modus mau berduaan di kantor.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di istana?"

"Lumayan, keponakanku belajar dengan tekun dan pekerjaan lain lancar-lancar saja. Tapi..."

"Tapi? Ada apa?" tanya Prussia.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin membantu persiapan pesta tapi saat bicara ke orang-orang mereka seperti tidak menganggap aku ada. Apa aku begitu tidak dapat diandalkan?" Kanada mulai curhat, tiba-tiba beruang putih di pelukannya terbangun.

"Siapa?" ucap beruang itu.

"Aku Kanada," jawab Kanada dengan mata berkaca-kaca. 'Kenapa semua orang yang ngobrol dengannya selalu diawali kata 'siapa?' pikir Kanada.

"Kanada!" ucap Prussia tiba-tiba.

"I-iya," jawab Kanada karena kaget.

"Seharusnya Kanada tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu. Biarkan saja mereka! Bukannya masih ada aku yang mengingatmu dan menganggap keberadaanmu?! Emm, d-dan teman atau keluargamu juga!" ucap Prussia memelan di bagian akhir dengan wajah memerah. Ruangan langsung hening seketika, Kanada masih diam membeku mendengar ucapan Prussia.

"A-aku buatkan minum dulu," Prussia langsung beranjak dari kursinya. Kanada mengangguk mengiyakan menurut saja. Prussia langsung berjalan menuju dapur, ruangan kantor yang sangat jarang dia datangi karena tempat Hungaria bekerja.

"Agak kaget tapi aku langsung lupa dengan sedihku tadi. Dia baik sekali kan, Kumakichi?" ucap Kanada pelan sambil memeluk erat beruang putihnya yang entah kapan tertidur lagi.

Sedikit bosan karena Prussia belum kembali, Kanada beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Gila! Beneran aku tadi ngomong begitu?! Tapi sebagai kekasih aku harus memberi dorongan padanya," ucap Prussia dengan muka yang lebih merah.

Kanada yang tak sengaja mendengar gumaman Prussia dari luar dapur hanya bisa tersenyum senang, bahwa Prussia benar-benar peduli padanya. Ia langsung kembali ke ruang tamu.

Tak lama kemudian Prussia kembali dari dapur. Wajahnya masih merah masih malu dengan kejadian tadi. Kanada yang tanggap langsung mengajak ngobrol seperti biasa.

"Kau tahu akan ada pesta sebentar lagi?" ucap Kanada kepada Prussia yang sedang menyuguhkan secangkir teh.

"Pesta? Oh, iya, pesta tahunan ulang tahun pangeran dan hari jadi sang raja dan ratu kan? Aku dengar tahun ini akan dibuat lebih meriah," jawab Prussia.

"Iya, aku bermaksud mengundangmu ke pesta itu secara langsung," ucap Kanada pelan, "aku tahu nantinya akan ada pengumuman yang disebar diseluruh penjuru kota, tapi aku ingin mengundangmu secara khusus," lanjut Kanada, wajahnya memerah, pelukannya ke beruang putihnya makin erat, dia benar-benar gugup saat mengatakan itu.

"Tentu saja," Prussia meraih tangan Kanada, lalu mengecup punggung tangannya, "aku akan datang," lanjut Prussia menatap langsung ke arah mata Kanada.

Kanada mengangguk pelan, saat ini raut wajahnya terlihat lebih bahagia. Prussia menyentuh pipi Kanada yang mulai merona, mendekat dan memberikan kecupan di kening. Kanada membalas dengan memeluknya.

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

"Hmm, bagaimana sebaiknya?" gumam Hungaria sambil memandangi tulisannya.

"Ini tidak benar!" teriak Hungaria di meja kerjanya.

"Kenapa masih ada yang kurang pas? Padahal tinggal ending, tidak ada ide, tidak ada inspirasi!" rupanya Hungaria sedang mengerjakan cerpen untuk majalahnya.

"Aku harus cepat! Besok harus di buat cetakannya!" Hungaria langsung meraih berkas corat-coretnya tadi lalu bergegas keluar bermaksud mencari inspirasi di luar untuk ceritanya.

"Ah, Hungaria," Hungaria langsung menoleh merasa dipanggil.

"Ayah dan Ibu. Mau kemana?" tanya Hungaria kepada orang tuanya yang sudah berpakaian lengkap untuk keluar.

"Tolong jaga toko ya, kami mau belanja."

Hungaria kaget bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong. Bagaimana nasib ceritanya yang sudah _mepet_ _deadline_?

"Mm, haruskah?" kedua orang tuanya hanya menjawab dengan tatapan tajam ke Hungaria dan mengangguk. Menunjukkan bahwa tugas jaga toko tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Hungaria segera berpikir, mungkin tak apa menunggui toko _toh_ hanya diam, dia masih bisa mengerjakan artikelnya. Tapi saat ini dia sedang tidak ada ide cerita, mau diam sampai besok juga tak akan selesai. Hungaria masih bingung tapi mau tak mau harus menuruti orang tuanya.

"Permisi!" Suara terdengar dari depan toko. Hungaria dan kedua orang tuanya pergi melihat pelanggan yang datang. Ternyata toko mereka kedatangan tamu penting. Beliau direktur dari koran ternama ibukota, partner bisnis mereka sejak lama.

"Oh, Tuan selamat datang! Ada apa sampai datang ke sini?" tanya ayah Hungaria yang senang kedatangan si tamu penting. Sedangkan ibu Hungaria langsung menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan teh.

"Iya, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan tentang detail pesananku kemarin," ucap si tamu lalu menoleh ke arah Hungaria , "Hungaria, kau sudah besar ya, kau jarang main ke rumah paman. Rumania jadi agak pendiam di rumah karena kau jarang main."

Iya, beliau adalah ayah Rumania, teman masa kecil Hungaria.

Hungaria hanya tertawa garing, bingung mau jawab apa, karena kesibukan dan lain-lain entah sudah sejak kapan dia menghentikan kebiasaan mainnya seperti saat masih kecil.

Lalu ayah Hungaria mempersilahkan tamunya ke ruang kerja untuk membahas pesanannya. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan acara pesta besar yang akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat. Austria yang memberitahu Hungaria tentang acara pesta tersebut.

Melihat urusan pesanan itu akan makan waktu lama, kesempatan bagi Hungaria keluar rumah sejenak.

"Ibu, ayah masih lama kan? Aku mau keluar sebentar."

"Ok, tapi maksimal satu jam, sebelum itu kau harus sudah kembali!"

"Iya ibu," jawab Hungaria singkat langsung meraih jaket dan tasnya lalu keluar rumah lewat pintu samping. Sang ibu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap putrinya.

Baru menapakkan kaki keluar rumah, Hungaria melihat Moldova, adik Rumania yang sedang berlarian, bermain mengejar kupu-kupu.

"Moldova?"

"Kak Hungaria," Moldova berlari mendekat.

"Kau kesini dengan ayahmu saja?" Moldova menggeleng.

"Dengan kakak juga," mendengar jawaban Moldova, Hungaria langsung memintanya menunjukkan tempat Rumania menunggu ayahnya.

"Kakak!" teriak Moldova ke arah Rumania yang sudah bosan menunggui kereta.

"Moldova, jangan pergi jauh-jauh! Bagaimana kalau-" perkataannya terhenti setelah melihat sosok Hungaria yang berjalan di belakang adiknya.

"Kebetulan Rumania, aku mau minta tolong," ucap Hungaria dengan senyum manis tapi mengerikan di mata Rumania.

'Hi!' teriak Rumania dalam hati, "Yah, a-aku tidak bisa janji."

"Aku mohon," ucap Hungaria masih dengan senyum mengerikan, Rumania mau tidak mau harus menurut seperti saat masih anak-anak, karena Hungaria sangat kuat saat masih bocah.

"O-OK, akan kuusahakan," jawab Rumania.

"Sebelum aku kembali ayahmu tidak boleh pulang," ucap Hungaria.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Rumania setelah mendengar permintaan aneh Hungaria.

"Pikirkan sendiri! Aku buru-buru," jawab Hungaria berlari menjauh. Rumania tidak sempat mengejar. Kasihan Rumania. Sang adik, Moldova hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggung kakaknya.

Hungaria langsung berjalan cepat menuju taman kota, dia perlu pemandangan indah atau tempat umum. Dia sedang diburu waktu sambil berharap jalan-jalannya yang dadakan bisa mendatangkan ide.

Tak lama berjalan Hungaria sudah di dekat kantor tempat kerjanya. Mungkin gara-gara kebiasaan jadi lewat jalan ini. Namun saat Hungaria melihat Kanada keluar dari gedung kantor bersama Prussia, dia reflek sembunyi. Saat ini juga idenya mengalir seperti hujan yang tiba-tiba turun membasahi otaknya yang kering akan inspirasi, dengan cekatan dia langsung mencatat ide-ide itu dalam berkasnya, sedangkan tangan satunya menahan mimisan karena dia lupa bawa tisu.

 **~Bersambung~**

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

Akhirnya saya kembali, sudah sebulan (lebih) tidak _update_. Maaf kalo para pembaca lama nunggunya.

Hayo, ngapain itu Kanada dan Prussia berduaan? Tapi ada beruang putihnya Kanada, si Kumakichi, eemm atau Kumajiro, jadi bukan berduaan saja.

Kurang romantis? He he mungkin jika kedepannya ada _scene_ romantis akan saya usahakan lebih dari ini. _Chapter_ 6 ini sudah tidak bisa saya otak-atik lagi jadi begini _deh_ hasilnya.

Mungkin Rumania OOC banget karena kurang riset. Ga sempat jadinya hasil karakternya suka-suka _author_.

Terimakasih yang sudah _review_ di cerita sebelumnya :

Untuk **Random person** ; aku juga _NethIndo shiper!_ Berhari-hari saat masih baru di Fanfiction saya cuma mencari _pair_ itu, jadi ingat betapa gilanya waktu itu^^, sekarang juga masih;

Lalu untuk **m93** ; terimakasih sarannya! Baru baca sinopsisnya tapi dalam waktu dekat pasti saya nonton movie nya, biar dapat inspirasi.

Meskipun tidak menjanjikan _update_ cepat tapi ternyata sulit untuk _update_ sesuai jadwal, padahal kerangka cerita sudah ada tapi _mood_ nulis tiba-tiba hilang, membuat saya lupa mau dibawa ke mana, eits... maksudnya suasana dalam cerita atau cara penjelasan yang dipakai mau ceria dengan sedikit humor atau suram dan sebagainya.

Ditambah lagi otak saya penuh dengan cerita-cerita tambahan agar beberapa potongan cerita bisa saling nyambung, membuat saya harus merombak chapter lanjutan yang sudah selesai atau bahkan menambah _chapter_ lagi. _Huff!_ Takut _chapter_ nya nanti terlalu banyak T^T

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya^^

Sampai bertemu di cerita selanjutnya^^


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Family/Friendship**

 **Warning: OOC, OCMale!Indonesia, sho-ai, typos**

 **Summary :** Perjuangan Indonesia sebagai pekerja keras agak mata duitan karena hidup susah dan merasa bertanggung jawab untuk masa depan keluarganya, yakni sang ibu tiri Ukraina dan kedua adik tirinya, Singapura dan Taiwan, setelah meninggalnya sang ayah.

 **Perhatian** : Cerita ini fiksi, hanya untuk hiburan belaka. Alur cerita dan penokohan di dalamnya hanya imajinasi penulis. Jika ada personifikasi yang jadi pelayan, raja, bangsawan, petani, direktur, karyawan atau bahkan sudah mati tidak ada hubungannya dengan negara aslinya.

xXx

 **Alternate Universe Hetalia : Indonesia Story**

xXx

~Ch 7 : Tentang Liburan dan Taman Bermain~

Setelah urusan Kanada dengan Prussia selesai, Kanada berpamitan untuk pulang.

Kanada berjalan keluar dari kantor diantar oleh Prussia.

"Terima kasih Kanada," ucap Prussia sebelum Kanada berjalan menuju kereta.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih Prussia, sampai ketemu di pesta nanti."

Prussia membalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan antusias. Kanada berjalan menuju kereta kudanya yang menunggu sedari tadi. Ada dua prajurit yang berdiri di kanan kiri pintu kereta kuda.

"Kemana selanjutnya Tuan Kanada?" tanya prajurit atau Latvia dengan agak gugup.

"Kembali ke istana," jawab Kanada. Latvia mengangguk paham langsung menuju ke sang kusir, sedangkan Estonia, prajurit yang satunya, membukakan pintu kereta kuda dan mempersilahkan masuk.

"Kau cukup sering ke sini. Apa Amerika tidak mempermasalahkannya?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata sudah berada di dalam kereta.

"Australia? Kenapa kau di sini? Aku tidak ingat mengajakmu."

"Aku ditugaskan mengawasi jika ada anggota kerajaan yang keluar seperti kau saat ini Kanada."

"Lalu? Memangnya ada yang aneh?" Kanada menduduki bangku penumpang di depan Australia lalu kereta berangkat.

"Sepertinya tidak ada masalah. Aku tidak akan mengintip sampai ke hal pribadi."

Wajah Kanada memerah mendengar ucapan Australia yang membahas hal itu, "lalu, apa ada yang mengawasi Belanda juga? Kudengar dia juga sedang keluar," tanya Kanada mengalihkan rasa malunya.

"Tentu saja, Selandia Baru yang ditugaskan," jawab Australia tenang.

"Jika Belanda tahu dia akan marah besar."

"Pastinya," Australia tertawa sejenak, "tapi apa yang akan dia lakukan?"

"Aku juga tak bisa berbuat banyak, memang itu demi kebaikannya tapi..." Tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, Australia mangangguk seolah paham apa maksud dari perkataannya. Percakapan mereka berhenti di situ, Australia diam, Kanada melirik dari jendela kereta, lebih tertarik memandangi keadaan kota yang ramai.

Saat kereta kuda yang dinaiki Kanada semakin menjauh dari kantor dan tak terlihat lagi, muncul dua sosok yang dari tadi bersembunyi di semak-semak di dekat gedung kantor.

"Buwwah! Semutnya masuk mulut!" teriak Spanyol yang tak tahan ngumpet.

"Benar-benar tidak elegan, bajuku jadi kotor," ucap Perancis yang membersihkan bajunya dari dedaunan dan ranting yang menempel.

"Ngomong-ngomong ngapain juga kita ngumpet?" tanya Perancis ke Spanyol yang masih meludah untuk mengeluarkan semut.

"Aku nggak tahu, tadi aku cuma reflek ngumpet," jawab Spanyol sekenanya.

Mereka terdiam memikirkan kronologis aksi ngumpet mereka. Sebenarnya Spanyol dan Perancis sudah sampai dari tadi tapi melihat ada kereta kuda di depan kantor mereka langsung bersembunyi untuk melihat siapa yang berkunjung ke kantor di hari libur seperti ini.

"Ternyata kita cuma pengen ngintip," ucap Perancis, Spanyol juga mengiyakan sambil cengengesan, "sekarang saatnya menginterogasi Prussia!" teriak Perancis menunjuk pintu kantor. Spanyol ikut bersemangat lalu bergegas masuk ke kantor mereka.

"Prussia!" teriak Perancis mendobrak pintu kantor.

"Ayo kita main!" teriak Spanyol manyambung teriakan Perancis.

"Kalian?! ...ngapain?" Prussia yang melihat kedatangan kedua temannya hanya bisa melongo.

"Hoi-hoi, siapa tadi kawan? Sendirian di kantor lalu menerima tamu pri-ba-di," tanya Perancis, sebelah tangannya sudah merangkul pundak Prussia dan tangan yang lain menowel pipi Prussia.

"Enaknya! Aku juga mau mesra-mesraan, tapi Romano sedang kerja," ucap Spanyol menambahi dengan nangis buaya.

"Ya memang benar, Kanada yang datang," jawab Prussia cengengesan dan garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ciee! Pacarnya dateng! Ha ha ha!" ucap Perancis dan Spanyol menggoda Prussia. Mereka sudah tahu kalau Prussia dan Kanada pacaran.

"Jadi, ngapain kalian ke sini? Mau kerja?" tanya Prussia.

"Karena BTT tidak lengkap tanpa kau," ucap Spanyol. Prussia terharu.

"Sekarang kita pesta dengan judul 'Semoga hubungan Prussia-Kanada langgeng'! Ayo kita pesta!" teriak Perancis dengan dua botol wine yang dia bawa tadi. Sepertinya tema apapun bisa menjadi alasan pesta mereka.

"Yeaaaah!" teriak Spanyol dan Prussia yang masing-masing membawa minuman. Mereka bersulang tanda pesta dimulai.

"Kalian berdua tidak liburan? Pergi ke mana gitu," tanya Prussia lalu menenggak birnya.

"Bukannya sekarang kita liburan dan senang-senang?!" ucap Spanyol.

"Spanyol benar, kita ke sini untuk pesta! Mengisi liburan kita," ucap Perancis menambahi.

Mereka bertiga bersulang kembali, sesekali memakan kudapan yang mereka bawa. Pesta sampai pagi!

'Semoga mereka tidak menghancurkan kantor,' doa Hungaria dalam hati. Dia bisa menebak apa yang mereka lakukan jika sudah berkumpul. Pura-pura tidak tahu Hungaria langsung keluar dari persembunyian dan berjalan ke tempat selanjutnya, dia sendiri sedang diburu waktu.

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

'Hm, meskipun aku sering bolak-balik mengantar paket di kota, ternyata masih banyak tempat-tempat yang belum aku datangi,' pikir Indonesia di taman bermain yang Liechtenstein bicarakan.

Di taman tersebut banyak anak-anak bermain, badut membagi-bagikan balon gratis, dan wahana bermain yang terus bergerak. Penjual makanan, manisan, minuman berjejer memenuhi taman, seperti sedang ada festival.

'Lainkali pasti menyenangkan mengajak Taiwan dan Singapura ke sini, meskipun Singapura akan ogah-ogahan karena agak kekanak-kanakan,' pikir Indonesia.

"Ngapain cengengesan begitu?" ucap seseorang yang suaranya familiar. Indonesia menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Malaysia!"

"Jangan-jangan kau lagi ngincar anak kecil? Sendirian senyum-senyum di taman," ucap Malaysia.

"Sembarangan kalo ngomong! Fitnah lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan!" ucap Indonesia kesal dengan candaan Malaysia.

"Ngapain kamu di sini? Nggak kerja?" tanya Indonesia, melihat ke arah Malaysia yang masih mengelap keringat di dahinya. Mereka saat ini sedang duduk di kursi taman.

"Aku libur, ke sini mau jalan-jalan," jawab Malaysia.

"Jalan-jalan apa lari marathon? Sampe keringatan begitu." Malaysia hanya nyengir, tidak mungkin dia bilang sudah mengelilingi taman bermain yang luas itu untuk mencari Indonesia.

"Mau naik komidi putar?" tanya Malaysia.

"Siapa yang mau naik? Hemat! Kamu cuci muka aja sana!" jawab Indonesia.

"Jauh-jauh ke sini cuma muter-muter taman?! Sayang banget tau," ucap Malaysia.

"Mmm, aku ga keberatan bayarin sekali," lanjut Malaysia. Indonesia hanya bengong, mungkin bingung dengan sikap Malaysia yang tumben-tumbennya nawarin.

I-itu cuma karena mumpung ketemu jadi aku ajak, b-bukan berarti aku ingin naik bareng berdua! Ngerti!?" ucap Malaysia lagi panjang lebar.

"Ok-ok, aku mau beli es krim dulu, sudah kepengen dari tadi," ucap Indonesia sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku titip! Samakan saja denganmu," ucap Malaysia sambil berjalan menuju toilet umu untuk cuci muka. Sedangkan Indonesia berjalan ke bagian stan makanan untuk beli es krim yang ingin dia beli dari tadi. Menurutnya sekali-kali beli es krim ga akan bikin bangkrut.

Sesudah dari toilet Malaysia menunggu di kursi taman yang tadi mereka duduki. Dari luar Malaysia tampak tenang tapi hatinya saat ini sedang berbunga-bunga dengan kencan ini bahkan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Tak sabar menunggu serasa detik menjadi jam namun Indonesia belum juga kembali. 'Jangan-jangan nyasar. Tidak mungkin deh,' pikir Malaysia saat mulai tak sabar.

"Malaysia! Maaf tadi aku lupa jalan ke sini. Tapi es krimnya baik-baik saja," ucap Indonesia ngos-ngosan habis lari-lari dan bingung. Lalu dia memberikan satu es krim yang dibawanya. Malaysia menarik kembali ucapannya, lupa Indonesia yang buta arah akut. Kok bisa-bisanya jadi kurir?

*Bruugh!

"Huwaaa!"

Indonesia menoleh ke arah anak kecil yang terjatuh tak jauh darinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja," tanya Indonesia sambil membantu anak itu berdiri. Anak itu mengangguk, wajahnya memerah menahan tangis .

"T-tapi es krimku," si anak mulai menangis. Malaysia dan Indonesia panik, bingung menenangkan anak kecil.

"Ini es krim untukmu, ambil saja tidak apa. Lihat! Yang ini masih utuh kok," ucap Indonesia menunjukkan es krimnya yang terlihat menggoda berusaha menenangkan si anak. Anak itu menerima dengan senang hati.

"Moldova, jangan lari-lari begitu, jadi jatuh kan," ucap seseorang yang berlari menghampiri anak yang ternyata bernama Moldova.

"Maaf ya merepotkan, biar aku ganti uangnya," lanjut laki-laki itu membungkuk berkali-kali berusaha minta maaf. Tapi Indonesia menolak uang ganti es krimnya karena dia ikhlas membantu.

"Rumania! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam semak-semak di belakang mereka. Mengagetkan mereka berempat bahkan beberapa orang yang melintas ikut kaget dan segera menjauh.

"Hungaria?" "Kak Hungaria" "nnnn, Pacarnya Austria," jawab mereka berempat serempak. Silahkan tebak siapa yang meneriakkan masing-masing kata di atas #plak.

"Kau ini gimana sih?! Bukankah sudah kubilang jaga ayahmu supaya jangan pulang dulu," ucap Hungaria agak marah.

"Jangan khawatir, ayah pasti ngobrol banyak sekarang. Satu jam tidak akan cukup," jawab Rumania tenang tapi kembali menunduk melihat Hungaria yang masih memandang sebal dan marah ke arahnya.

"Maaf, Moldova merengek terus minta ke sini," lanjut Rumania menyesal. Hungaria hanya bisa memaafkannya dan menghela napas.

"Maaf ya Indonesia, mengganggu kencan kalian," ucap Hungaria. Wajah Malaysia memerah mendengar ada yang menganggap mereka sedang kencan.

"Tidak apa kok," balas Indonesia santai. Heh? Mungkinkah Indonesia juga menganggap ini kencan?

"Oh iya! Indonesia mau pekerjaan sampingan?" tanya Hungaria tiba-tiba.

"Tentu!" Indonesia langsung semangat menjawab melihat kesempatan pendapatan tambahan di depan mata.

"Maaf Malaysia, ada panggilan tugas," Indonesia menoleh ke arah Malaysia.

*hap

Indonesia melahap sebagian es krim di tangan Malaysia, "aku minta sedikit!," lalu berlari mengejar Hungaria yang berlari kembali ke toko percetakan orang tuanya. Malaysia dan Rumania melongo ditinggal begitu saja, padahal mereka belum saling kenal.

'Ini kah ciuman tidak langsung?' pikir Malaysia memandangi es krim di tangannya yang tinggal setengah dengan muka memerah sedangkan Rumania dan Moldova sudah kembali jalan-jalan ke taman bermain.

Pengunjung taman yang melihat Malaysia yang senyum-senyum sendiri jadi ketakutan. Ada yang menghindar, menjauh, berbalik arah, mungkin nanti ada yang memanggil _security_.

 **~Bersambung~**

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

Akhirnya sampai di chapter 7, bagaimana kesan dari ceritanya? Beberapa bagian cerita memang klise, jujur _author_ sendiri bingung bagaimana bisa ngetik cerita seperti ini, sampai saat saya koreksi jadi bingung sendiri.

Untuk bagian _romance_ benar-benar penuh perjuangan membuatnya, maaf jika kesannya aneh atau pasaran. Sebelumnya Prussia & Kanada, sekarang Malaysia & Indonesia, nanti ada lagi. Ternyata masih banyak romance ternyata T^T

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya^^

Sampai bertemu di cerita selanjutnya^^


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Family/Friendship**

 **Warning: OOC, OCMale!Indonesia, sho-ai**

 **Summary :** Perjuangan Indonesia sebagai pekerja keras agak mata duitan karena hidup susah dan merasa bertanggung jawab untuk masa depan keluarganya, yakni sang ibu tiri Ukraina dan kedua adik tirinya, Singapura dan Taiwan, setelah meninggalnya sang ayah.

 **Perhatian** : Cerita ini fiksi, hanya untuk hiburan belaka. Alur cerita dan penokohan di dalamnya hanya imajinasi penulis. Jika ada personifikasi yang jadi pelayan, raja, bangsawan, petani, direktur, karyawan atau bahkan sudah mati tidak ada hubungannya dengan negara aslinya.

xXx

 **Alternate Universe Hetalia : Indonesia Story**

xXx

~Ch 8 : Pertemuan~

Menatap kembali ke cermin besar, Belanda merasa sudah siap untuk bertemu rekan bisnisnya untuk membicarakan usaha baru yang akan dirintisnya. Memakai mantel dan syalnya lalu meraih tas di atas mejanya, tak lupa memasukkan amplop pesanan titipan Inggris ke dalam saku mantelnya. Setengah hati melakukan permintaan Inggris yang agak maksa dan mengancam kemarin.

"Belanda! Mau keluar?" ucap Amerika menepuk pundak Belanda.

"Iya, urusan bisnis," jawab Belanda singkat.

"Ke restoran biasanya kan? Sekalian belikan aku burger dan kola ya. Tapi jangan sampai Inggris tahu," lanjutnya berbisik.

"Ho? Aku mendengar sesuatu yang menarik." Amerika dan Belanda menoleh ke sumber suara yang mengerikan itu. Mereka hampir berteriak melihat Belarusia sudah siap dengan pisau mengkilat di tangannya.

"Kata Inggris kau dilarang mengkonsumsi hamburger, kola dan sejenisnya," ucap Belarusia membaca catatannya, "jadi kau akan menerima hukuman," lanjutnya.

"Hu-hukuman apa itu?" Amerika memberanikan bertanya.

"Dikuliti hidup-hidup." Belarusia sudah menerjang Amerika setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Oi-oi, mana mungkin ada hukuman seperti itu, sama saja mau membunuh _Hero_ , itu kejahatan!" Amerika berteriak nyaring sambil menghindari serangan demi serangan dari Belarusia. Amerika sampai melompat, tiarap, membungkuk sampai kayang untuk menghindar, lama-lama atletis juga nih Amerika. Hal ini biasa terjadi, tunggu saja sampai ada yang melerai, mereka akan berhenti.

"Iya nanti kalau tidak lupa," ucapnya tidak niat. Kelihatan kalau mengingat pesanan Amerika saja dia ogah-ogahan, apalagi mau membelikan. Terus saja Belanda melangkah menjauh, bahkan tidak menghiraukan Amerika yang berada dalam bahaya. Dia raja lho, raja tapi diperlakukan seperti ini.

'Bagaimana bisa dia tahu kalau restoran langgananku melewati restoran _junkfood_ sial itu? Berarti ucapan Inggris kemarin bukan omong kosong. Sial! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau Inggris memang ahli dalam urusan memata-matai,' pikir Belanda pusing sambil memijit keningnya. _Mood_ bisnisnya jadi buruk sekarang, harus cepat-cepat kabur.

"Mau keluar Tuan? Biar saya siapkan kereta kuda," ucap India, _butler_ istana.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Tidak perlu kereta kuda," jawab Belanda datar sambil terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke arah India. India berjalan mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Kalau begitu biar saya temani anda keluar," lanjut India.

"Tidak, tidak usah, aku ingin sendiri," tolaknya lagi lalu terus melangkah, "kau urus saja mereka berdua yang berkelahi itu," lanjut Belanda menunjuk Amerika dan Belarusia yang ada di belakangnya. Karena _maid_ seperti Belarusia berada di bawah _butler_.

"Baik tuan, akan saya laksanakan," ucap India membungkuk.

'Kemungkinan nanti ada yang diam-diam mengikutiku,' pikir Belanda kesal, mengingat perkataan Inggris bahwa dia memantau kegiatannya. Saat ini tujuannya hanya ingin keluar dari istana. Buru-buru dia melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang kecil di samping istana. Jalan yang selalu ia lewati untuk menghindari rutinitas menyebalkan.

Setelah keluar Belanda terus berjalan menjauh tanpa melirik sedikit pun ke arah istana yang mulai tidak terlihat lagi. Bergegas menuju restoran tempat ia akan bertemu rekan bisnisnya. Akan menjadi awal yang buruk jika sampai terlambat, bisa-bisa dia memilih melakukan kerja sama dengan pihak lain dan membuat jerih payahnya menjadi sia-sia.

Suasana istana yang monoton terasa tidak cocok untuknya, entah sejak kapan ia mulai menikmati kegiatan seperti bisnis yang ia jalani. Lebih merasa bebas menjadi dirinya daripada berdiam di istana, berlatih pedang, pelajaran sopan santun dan acara minum teh dari Inggris yang tak pernah berakhir. Bahkan berjalan-jalan di kota membaur dengan masyarakat sudah dia lakukan sejak kecil. Orangtuanya tampak tidak mempermasalahkannya tetapi, seperti apa yang Inggris ucapkan, istana masih mengawasi kegiatannya.

Mungkin karena itu Inggris bisa tahu bahwa pengalaman percintaannya nol besar, mengingat semua kenalannya hanya untuk masalah bisnis dan tidak lebih. Sampai akhirnya diputuskan dengan menggelar pesta meriah dengan agenda tersembunyi untuknya.

Menghentikan lamunan anehnya, Belanda berhenti sejenak untuk mengecek kembali alamat tujuan surat titipan Inggris. Merasa sudah dekat, dia melangkah lagi ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Hah, sekarang apa lagi?" Belanda menghela napas menyadari bahwa ada yang mengikutinya dari tadi. Sekali-kali terdengar suara berisik yang sama di belakangnya sedari tadi. Namun Belanda tak menghiraukan orang itu dan terus berjalan.

'Orang ini tidak berpengalaman membuntuti orang,' pikir Belanda saat mendengar suara barang jatuh. Samar-samar juga terdengar suara orang meminta maaf, suaranya sama dengan yang dia dengar beberapa saat yang lalu.

Akhirnya sampai di tempat yang dituju. Melihat sejenak toko tersebut dari tanda nama yang sudah tua lalu beralih ke rak-rak di dalam toko berisi kartu pos, kertas surat, dan aneka macam alat tulis disusun rapi di dalam toko.

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

Setelah menyetujui tawaran kerja sambilan dari Hungaria, akhirnya sekarang Indonesia berdiri di bagian kasir toko dan percetakan milik orang tua Hungaria karena kedua orang tua Hungaria sedang keluar untuk membeli stok untuk kebutuhan percetakan. 'Lumayan pendapatan tambahan,' begitu pikir Indonesia.

"Hungaria," ucap Indonesia saat bersama Hungaria di konter toko.

"Ada apa Indonesia? Jangan bilang kau tidak mau membantuku jaga toko. Menurut perjanjian memang kau bukan pekerja di toko tapi aku saat ini benar-benar perlu bantuanmu, jangan sekejam itu padaku," jawab Hungaria agak lebay mungkin efek _deadline_ , melihat dia yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan berkas di depannya. Padahal Indonesia belum mengatakan apa-apa.

"Bukan, aku hanya penasaran, kenapa tidak ada yang tertarik bekerja di usaha cetakmu? Padahal gajinya juga lumayan _ga dikit-dikit amat_ ," ucap Indonesia sambil menata barang-barang di depan meja kasir.

"Aha..ha..ha..kau berpikir begitu juga rupanya," Hungaria terdiam sejenak meletakkan pena yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menulis, "mungkin karena kalah terkenal dengan percetakan orang tua ku sendiri, tidakkah kau lihat percetakan khususku sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan tempat ini?"

"Memang kebanyakan orang melihat luarnya saja," Indonesia menambahkan sebisanya.

"Itu memang sering terjadi, tapi kau tahu?" Indonesia menoleh mendengar ucapan Hungaria, "yang aneh itu terkadang ada yang sudah bersedia tapi saat aku beri tugas awal seperti kau dulu, entah kenapa dia langsung memutuskan berhenti," lanjut Hungaria yang tampak bingung.

'Mungkin karena jenis order cetakmu yang masih belum umum, orang itu pasti sangat terkejut,' tambah Indonesia dalam hati, mengingat pengalamannya dulu yang tidak kalah kagetnya.

"Semoga itu tidak membuat munculnya rumor-rumor aneh tentang percetakanmu," ucap Indonesia berusaha merespon sewajarnya.

"Aku harap, soalnya waktu itu wajahnya tampak menakutkan, seperti terkejut sampai berteriak begitu," Hungaria menambahkan.

'Kasihan orang itu,' hanya itu yang bisa Indonesia pikir.

"Gawat, ada yang kelupaan! Indonesia, aku ke ruanganku sebentar, jika ada yang tanya tentang pesanan panggil aku," ucap Hungaria buru-buru berlari menuju ruangannya sambil membawa setumpuk berkas yang ia kerjakan tadi. Mungkin kumpulan artikel untuk majalahnya edisi bulan ini.

Indonesia kembali menjaga toko, berharap hari libur juga produktif mengisi tabungannya yang kembang-kempis. Tak lama kemudian seseorang memasuki toko. Laki-laki tinggi, rambut pirang jabrik, menggunakan mantel dan syal, dan ekspresi wajahnya tidak ada ramah-ramahnya, melihat-lihat sekeliling toko sejenak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Belanda. Salah satu kandidat pelanggan menyebalkan menurut Indonesia.

"Selamat datang," Indonesia dengan senyum terbaiknya, berusaha menutupi bahwa tadi dia hampir menertawakan model rambut Belanda. Tak lama Belanda langsung berjalan menuju konter.

Melihat Indonesia sejenak, dia tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba hening yang aneh.

"Hmm, kau pegawai baru?" ucap Belanda mencoba basa-basi.

'Apa? Bagaimana ia tahu? Orang ini sering kemari? Pelanggan tetap? Kalau begitu tidak boleh membuatnya tidak nyaman. Apa kata dunia jika aku membuat seorang pelanggan tetap kabur,' pikir Indonesia memantapkan hati.

"Oh, bukan tuan, saya hanya pekerja sambilan," jawab Indonesia seramah mungkin, senyum bisnis.

"Hoo?" Belanda hanya menjawab singkat tidak yakin sambil memperhatikan Indonesia dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki, lalu ujung kepala ke ujung kaki lagi, "Aneh sekali..."

'Kau juga aneh tuan,' pikir Indonesia merasa terlalu diperhatikan, "apakah tuan mau memesan? Atau berminat dengan kartu pos edisi terbaru kami?" Indonesia menawarkan dengan sopan sambil menunjukkan kumpulan kartu pos di rak depan konter.

"Mmm, iya. Aku mau memesan," jawabnya singkat lalu mengambil surat pesanan titipan dari kantong mantelnya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar," ucap Indonesia berbalik bermaksud memanggil Hungaria.

"Tidak perlu, berikan saja ini pada bosmu," Belanda memberikan surat itu.

'Bangsawan kah? _Cih_ , orang _tajir_ ,' pikir Indonesia melihat amplop tersebut memiliki segel, tentu saja wajahnya tetap terlihat ramah.

"Mm, apa besok kau juga menjaga konter di sini?" tanya Belanda lagi setelah menyerahkan amplop.

"Tidak, saya sebenarnya bukan pegawai toko. Saya hanya kebetulan hari ini membantu di sini," jawab Indonesia sesopan mungkin.

"Begitu? Aku permisi kalau begitu," ia lalu berbalik dan bergegas keluar.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, tuan," ucap Indonesia terus tersenyum memandangi si pelanggan aneh dan irit bicara hingga pergi meninggalkan toko. Lalu digantikan beberapa pelanggan lain mulai memasuki toko. Untung mereka hanya membeli beberapa kartu pos dan perangko, bisa langsung dilayani.

Setelah toko sepi Indonesia bermaksud mencari Hungaria untuk memberikan amplop bersegel tadi. Sepertinya ini surat penting yang harus segera diurus.

"Kau ngapain Hungaria?" ucap Indonesia yang mendapati Hungaria berjongkok di balik tembok belakang konter sambil membuat coret-coretan di sebuah kertas.

"Ah? Bukan apa-apa kok, tiba-tiba aku dapat inspirasi di sini. Sayang kalau tidak langsung dicatat nanti malah lupa," jawab Hungaria langsung berdiri dan merapikan kertas coretan baru di tangannya.

Indonesia tidak mau memahami inspirasi macam apa yang didapatkan Hungaria, ia langsung menyerahkan amplop titipan si pelanggan tadi.

 **~Bersambung~**

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

Ini dia! Ini dia! Akhirnya mereka bertemu! _Romance_ lagi, _romance_ lagi, sekarang giliran Belanda & Indonesia. Bilang ga bisa bikin _romance_ tapi tiga _chapter_ berturut-turut ada _romance_ nya. He he he tuntutan skenarionya begitu, padahal skenarionya yang buat juga _author_ sendiri.

Mungkin ada yang kecewa karena pertemuan awalnya bukan di pesta seperti Cind*rell* gitu. He he he, dirubah dikit biar lebih berwarna dengan _kegajean author_. Perjalanan mereka masih panjang jadi ga usah buru-buru.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya^^

Sampai bertemu di cerita selanjutnya^^


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Family/Friendship**

 **Warning: OOC, OCMale!Indonesia, sho-ai, typos**

 **Summary :** Perjuangan Indonesia sebagai pekerja keras agak mata duitan karena hidup susah dan merasa bertanggung jawab untuk masa depan keluarganya, yakni sang ibu tiri Ukraina dan kedua adik tirinya, Singapura dan Taiwan, setelah meninggalnya sang ayah.

 **Perhatian** : Cerita ini fiksi, hanya untuk hiburan belaka. Alur cerita dan penokohan di dalamnya hanya imajinasi penulis. Jika ada personifikasi yang jadi pelayan, raja, bangsawan, petani, direktur, karyawan atau bahkan sudah mati tidak ada hubungannya dengan negara aslinya.

xXx

 **Alternate Universe Hetalia : Indonesia Story**

xXx

~Ch 9 : Wartawan Amatir~

'Suara yang lembut, manis senyumnya, kira-kira bagaimana rasanya saat dia memanggil namaku? Seharusnya tadi kenalan dulu,' pikir Belanda setelah keluar dari toko.

Belanda merasa ada yang aneh saat bertemu pegawai toko percetakan tadi membuatnya merasa penasaran. Mukanya memerah, jangan bilang dia ada rasa dengannya atau mungkin pedo-nya kumat? Secara badan Indonesia yang terbilang kecil dan tidak terlalu tinggi, terlebih lagi bentuk wajahnya yang bulat membuatnya tampak lebih muda dari kelihatannya.

'Tenangkan dirimu! Saat ini yang jadi prioritas adalah bertemu rekan bisnis di restoran D'Louxe,' pikir Belanda untuk menghilangkan khayalan gilanya.

"Ugh, akhirnya dia keluar dari toko," ucap seseorang di balik tiang lampu dekat toko percetakan. Memandang terus ke arah Belanda dari balik korannya, setelah cukup jauh dia langsung berjalan mengikutinya.

Kamera tua miliknya dalam keadaan siaga mengarah ke target. Berjalan wajar di kerumunan orang di pusat kota. Tidak ingin ketahuan oleh Belanda dia menambah jaraknya. Lalu terlihat sang target memasuki sebuah restoran.

"Ok, setelah keluar dari toko percetakan dia memasuki restoran...eh?! Restoran ini kan..." ucap si penguntit itu setelah melihat restoran yang dimasuki targetnya, "Haah, jauh-jauh mengikuti ternyata sampai di sini."

Dia memasukkan buku catatannya dan kameranya ke dalam tas. Melepas topinya membiarkan rambut pirang pendeknya dengan bando pita berwarna merah terlihat. Lalu dengan sikap wajar masuk ke dalam restoran.

Melihat seluruh isi restoran dia memutuskan duduk di meja yang cukup dekat dengan targetnya yang kebetulan kosong.

"Selamat datang, bagaimana kalau menu makan siang terbaik kami?" ucap seseorang berambut pirang yang menghampiri mejanya.

"Oh, Luxembourg! Kau bercanda kan menawariku set menumu yang mahal itu?"

"Hahaha Belgia, tentu saja aku bercanda," ucap Luxembourg lirih, "membuntuti target lagi?" bisiknya.

"Iya, ini tangkapan besar. Aku tidak boleh ketahuan," ucap Belgia mengintip targetnya dari balik buku menunya.

"Agak meragukan, kau terlalu ceroboh. Mungkin kejadiannya berakhir seperti minggu kemarin," lanjut Luxembourg.

"Kau ini temanku kan? Bisa-bisanya bicara begitu."

"Aku hanya mengingatkan. Kau tidak cocok menjadi wartawan, kau sudah cukup bagus menjadi penulis novel, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau kejar," Luxembourg geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku hanya menambah pengalaman, sekalian cari inspirasi. Tenang saja aku masih menulis novel, jangan terlalu khawatir begitu," jawab Belgia dengan yakin.

"Terserahlah, aku ambilkan menu yang biasa," ucap Luxembourg sambil mencatat menu pesanan.

"Iya-iya, kau itu jangan ngobrol terus, kerja sana," jawab Belgia mengibaskan tangan seperti mengusir Luxembourg.

"Sebagai pemilik restoran aku rasa sedikit ngobrol tidak masalah," ujar Luxembourg tersenyum berbalik menuju dapur. Sedangkan Belgia menggerutu tidak jelas.

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

"Terima kasih Indonesia, kau sangat membantu hari ini," ucap Hungaria.

"Tidak apa, ini kan kerja. Aku dibayar untuk itu jadi jangan terlalu berterima kasih," jawab Indonesia nyengir karena di dalam tasnya ada amplop gaji yang diberikan orang tua Hungaria saat pulang tadi.

"Hahaha, kau merendah atau cuma peduli uang, aku tidak bisa membedakannya."

"Hahaha, segitunya?" Indonesia hanya tersenyum, "Sampai bertemu di kantor," Indonesia melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan menjauh.

Hungaria membalas lambaian Indonesia, "jangan lupa kerjakan tugasmu!" ucap Hungaria. Indonesia senyum sambil _sweatdrop_ teringat tugas cetak khusus di dalam tasnya.

Indonesia berjalan pelan di sepanjang jalan utama ibukota. Jalan yang selalu ramai sampai malam, di kanan kirinya berjejer toko-toko yang tidak akan kau temui di pinggiran kota seperti rumahnya. Indonesia senang melihat-lihat untuk cuci mata di pusat kota hingga dia melihat seseorang yang familiar di kejauhan.

"Paman Cina?!" panggil Indonesia sambil berlari menuju orang yang dia panggil.

"Oooii, Indonesia?! Lama tak bertemu, aru," Cina memberikan pelukan, "kau sudah tampak lebih dewasa sekarang, aru."

"Ahahaha paman, sudah tiga tahun paman pergi berbisnis, kenapa ke sini? Usaha baru?"

"Kau tahu pesta besar tahunan kan?" Indonesia mengangguk, "sekarang pestanya dibuat lebih meriah, aku ke sini sebagai penyuplai barang kebutuhan pesta, aru."

"Jadi paman akan tinggal di sini?"

"Iya, tapi hanya sementara. Aku akan sempatkan mampir ke rumahmu, aru," ucap Cina menepuk pundak Indonesia. Indonesia mengenal Cina karena dia merupakan rekan bisnis ayahnya sejak Indonesia masih kecil.

Mereka berpisah, Indonesia lanjut berjalan untuk segera pulang sebelum gelap.

Tak lama kemudian Belanda keluar dari restoran tempat ia bertemu dengan rekan bisnisnya lalu bergegas pulang. Tak sengaja ia melihat toko percetakan yang dia datangi tadi. Didorong rasa penasaran dengan pegawai manis tadi dia masuk ke sebuah restoran kecil di seberang toko percetakan tadi. Kenapa tidak langsung ke toko percetakan itu lagi? Kelihatannya dia malu.

Menuju antrian bagian pemesanan sesekali melirik ke toko diseberangnya. Berharap bisa melihatnya sekali lagi. Sayangnya terlihat bagian kasir yang sudah berganti orang lain, sepertinya dia terlambat.

"Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya pegawai restoran dengan ramah.

Hening sejenak karena dia tak benar-benar niat membeli makanan lalu membaca menu makanan yang ada di bagian kasir.

"Bagaimana kalau burger dengan kola, Tuan?" ucap pegawai menyarankan menu yang ternyata sama dengan pesanan Amerika tadi. Belanda berpikir sejenak dan meminta makanan itu untuk dibawa pulang karena dia sudah makan di restoran tadi. Syukurlah Amerika, titipanmu dibeliin tuh.

Keluar restoran burger tersebut, Belanda masih memperhatikan toko percetakan di seberang jalan. Masih berharap bertemu dengan sosok pemuda itu.

"Kau penasaran dengan toko itu, Tuan?" Belanda menoleh ke arah suara.

"Kau kan yang mengikutiku dari tadi," ucap Belanda melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang pendek dengan bando pita merah duduk di kursi yang disediakan di depan restoran.

"Hehehe, ternyata ketahuan. Silahkan duduk sebentar."

"Apa tujuanmu mengikutiku?" tanya Belanda langsung setelah duduk.

"Namaku Belgia, wartawan," jawab Belgia sambil menyerahkan kartu namanya.

"Jika kau pikir dengan mengikutiku kau mendapat berita yang bagus, kau harus berpikir ulang."

"Aku sudah sadar kok. Tapi aku ingin membuat perjanjian denganmu."

"Maksudmu?" ucap Belanda bingung.

"Kau penasaran dengan pegawai toko percetakan di depan sana kan?" bisik Belgia.

"K-kau tahu?!" Belanda terkejut dengan wajah merah semerah tomat, mungkin malu karena rasa penasarannya yang terlihat jelas.

"Jangan remehkan kemampuan mendeteksi cinta milik penulis novel romantis," ujar Belgia bangga.

"Tadi kau bilang wartawan, kenapa jadi penulis novel?"

"Ehem, anggap itu pekerjaan sambilanku."

"Jadi apa maumu?"

"Aku akan mencari tahu siapa pegawai itu, sebagai gantinya izinkan aku mewawancaraimu pangeran."

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku mau dengan tawaranmu?"

"Jika kau tidak bersedia aku akan menggunakan berita gosip bahwa pangeran menyukai seorang pemuda manis yang lebih muda," ucap Belgia dengan santai sambil menunjukkan artikel yang dimaksud dengan ekstra foto pendukung. Belanda makin malu membayangkan berita itu masuk koran. Koran manapun pasti tertarik dengan artikel murahan itu.

"Kau tidak takut jika aku 'menyingkirkanmu'? Berani mengancamku."

"Tentu saja aku takut, tapi temanmu itu tidak mempermasalahkannya _tuh_ ," ucap Belgia menunjuk orang di meja belakangnya. Ternyata itu Selandia Baru, mata-mata suruhan Inggris, yang sedang menyamar sebagai penduduk biasa. Ia melambai ke arah Belanda dengan tersenyum ceria seperti biasa. Belanda tepok jidat, _sweatdrop_ , dan memijit kening, bingung harus apa.

"Aku sudah berpesan pada orang kepercayaanku untuk segera mengirimkan artikel itu ke koran, jika kau setuju aku akan membatalkannya," lanjut Belgia.

"K-kau," Belanda mulai geram.

"Anu jangan lama-lama. Waktunya tinggal setengah jam, jika lebih dari itu aku tidak akan sempat membatalkannya."

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku mau, asalkan informasi darimu aku anggap layak," Belanda angkat tangan menyerah untuk berdebat lagi.

"OK, kita sepakat kalau begitu. Seminggu lagi temui aku di D'Louxe," ucap Belgia. Lalu mereka berpisah setelah perjanjian itu.

"Hah, ternyata dia di dalam restoran juga. Aku harap dia tidak menyiapkan berita aneh tentang usaha baruku," gerutu Belanda agak kesal karena perjanjian absurd dan tidak bisa bertemu dengan pemuda tadi. Mau marah ke Selandia Baru, orangnya sudah pergi entah ke mana.

Dan yang ditakutkan Belanda terjadi, Inggris mulai ikut campur ke masalah pribadinya. "Hari yang melelahkan," gerutu Belanda menghela napas panjang, menyalakan sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya lalu berjalan kembali ingin segera pulang. Wajahnya yang muram makin suram membuat ketakutan orang yang melihatnya.

Namun dalam perjalanan pulang tak sengaja Belanda melihat pemuda yang di carinya dari tadi sedang berjalan buru-buru di seberang jalan sana, akhirnya rasa rindunya terobati meskipun hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Agak kasihan Belanda melihat pemuda itu kewalahan berjalan di keramaian seperti itu, sekali-kali terlihat pemuda berbadan kecil itu terbawa arus orang-orang yang berjalan berlawanan dengannya, dia tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

Tetap diam di seberang jalan, hanya melihat pemuda itu sampai benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya. "Sepertinya hari ini tidak terlalu buruk," gumam Belanda lalu menghisap rokoknya lalu berjalan pulang kembali.

 **~Bersambung~**

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

Baru pertamakali suka seseorang langsung ketahuan wartawan amatir penguntit yang mencoba mencari keuntungan. Belanda memang tidak terlalu suka dengan wawancara dari surat kabar. Bahkan jika punya bisnis, sebisa mungkin namanya tidak muncul karena tidak ingin mendompleng statusnya untuk menaikkan reputasi usahanya. Begitu latar belakangnya, jadi kelakuan Belgia berusaha mewawancarai Belanda itu bisa dimaklumi di sini.

 **Ngomong-ngomong author kepikiran cerita singkat, anggap saja bonus, hehehe**

Hari minggu siang, Belanda dan Indonesia saat ini berada di kawasan kota tua Jakarta berjalan berdua.

"Jadi gedung mana yang perlu bantuanku untuk renovasi?"

Ternyata mereka tidak sedang kencan mengenang masa lalu. Ini urusan pekerjaan.

"Seharusnya di sekitar sini," ucap Indonesia mengingat-ingat.

Setelah ingat rute menuju lokasi, mereka berjalan lagi sampai ke kawasan yang ramai dengan orang-orang yang berwisata di kota tua.

"Selamat siang Indonesia! Sedang rekreasi di kota tua?" tanya seorang pengunjung menyapa Indonesia.

"Bukan, sekarang sedang kerja," jawab Indonesia.

"Anu, siapa bule ini?" tanya pengunjung itu sedikit berbisik ke Indonesia.

"Oh, dia Belanda," jawab Indonesia singkat.

"Apa?! D-dia Belanda?" ucap si pengunjung dengan wajah terkejut.

Belanda sendiri agak kaget, menyiapkan hatinya jika dia masih marah dengan kejadian di masa lalu. Indonesia juga was-was dengan apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Boleh foto bareng?" ucap si pengunjung dengan mata berbinar.

Belanda dan Indonesia _sweatdrop_ tapi mengiyakan permintaan itu. Akhirnya si pengunjung itu foto bareng dengan Belanda dan Indonesia di Kota Tua.

Lega karena tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, Belanda dan Indonesia bermaksud melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Tunggu dulu!" ucap si pengunjung.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Indonesia.

"Keluarga saya belum foto," ucap si pengunjung menunjuk rombongan di belakangnya.

Akhirnya selama tiga puluh menitan Belanda dan Indonesia melayani sesi foto dengan keluarga si pengunjung tadi. Meskipun hanya diam berdiri mereka benar-benar capek.

"Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sebentar? Kakiku sakit berdiri terus," ucap Indonesia sambil selonjoran.

"Iya, mungkin mampir ke cafe dekat sini," jawab Belanda.

"Tadi pas foto bareng kamu senyumnya kurang."

"B-biarin."

 **~TAMAT~**

Yang tamat cerita bonusnya lho. _AU Hetalia : Indonesia Story_ masih lanjut. Sekali lagi ini hanya fiksi, hanya imajinasi _author_. Ke Kota Tua Jakarta saja belum pernah tapi nekat buat cerita begini dengan riset minim. Maafkan saya jika ada bagian yang tidak tepat atau tidak berkenan. Anggap saja si pengunjung itu saya. Jika personifikasi seperti mereka ada, aku mau foto bareng, hehehe.

Siapa yang pas mau studi tur ingin foto bareng bule? Apalagi kalau studi turnya ke Bali. Ha ha ha, waktu itu yang dapet temen saya, memang ga terlalu ingin sih jadi biasa aja.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya^^

Sampai bertemu di cerita selanjutnya^^


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Family/Friendship**

 **Warning: OOC, OCMale!Indonesia, sho-ai, typos**

 **Summary :** Perjuangan Indonesia sebagai pekerja keras agak mata duitan karena hidup susah dan merasa bertanggung jawab untuk masa depan keluarganya, yakni sang ibu tiri Ukraina dan kedua adik tirinya, Singapura dan Taiwan, setelah meninggalnya sang ayah.

 **Perhatian** : Cerita ini fiksi, hanya untuk hiburan belaka. Alur cerita dan penokohan di dalamnya hanya imajinasi penulis. Jika ada personifikasi yang jadi pelayan, raja, bangsawan, petani, direktur, karyawan atau bahkan sudah mati tidak ada hubungannya dengan negara aslinya.

xXx

 **Alternate Universe Hetalia : Indonesia Story**

xXx

~Ch 10 : Siapakah Pemuda Itu?~

"Amerika, ini titipanmu," ucap Belanda kepada Amerika yang kebetulan bertemu saat baru sampai.

" _Oh_ , _thank you!"_ Amerika menerimanya dengan senang lalu menoleh kanan kiri mencari tempat yang aman untuk menyantap burgernya, bahaya kalau ketahuan nanti dikuliti Belarusia atau disihir Inggris. Belanda hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan ayahnya lalu berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu!" Belanda berbalik menoleh ke arah Amerika yang memanggilnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan berlebihan, pesta itu untuk bersenang-senang," lanjut Amerika sembari menepuk pundak Belanda.

"Apa aku terlihat sedepresi itu?"

"Tadi kulihat _mood_ mu sedang buruk."

"Iya memang ada banyak hal yang terjadi."

"Maka dari itu aku mengatakan tidak usah dipikirkan berlebihan."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh," jawab Belanda dengan senyum tak biasa.

"Ada apa ini? Senyum-senyum begitu, jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu yang bagus."

"Begitulah," ucap Belanda tidak berani melihat langsung ke ayahnya yang kepo, "eh? bukannya itu Belarusia?" ucap Belanda asal ngomong.

Mendengar itu Amerika langsung pamit kabur sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah. Sang raja berlari sambil memeluk bungkusan hamburger dan kola dan sesekali melihat kanan-kirinya sebelum kembali berlari. Belarusia memang menakutkan tapi tidak harus sampai seperti itu kan?

"Selamat datang pangeran." Belanda hampir berteriak kaget mendengar suara Belarusia yang tiba-tiba menyapa di sampingnya.

"I-iya, ada apa?" ucap Belanda sambil mengelus dada nyaris jantungan mendadak.

"Pangeran mendapat pesan untuk segera menemui Tuan Selandia Baru," lanjut Belarusia.

"Iya, terima kasih," jawab Belanda singkat. Belarusia membungkuk untuk pamit kembali bekerja.

'Ternyata dia bisa normal juga.' Belanda menghela napas lega lalu mencari Selandia Baru. Belanda sendiri juga mau buat perhitungan tentang masalah wartawan wanita tadi.

"Yo, Belanda. Ada apa?" tanya Australia ketika melihat Belanda masuk ke ruang kerja Selandia Baru.

"Aku mencari Selandia Baru, di mana dia?"

Tidak menjawab, Australia hanya menunjuk ke sebuah pintu di sampingnya. Mengerti maksud Australia, dia masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Oi, Selandia Baru. Ada apa mencariku?"

"Pangeran! Kebetulan sekali," ucap Selandia Baru muncul dari ruangan kecil dengan kelambu hitam di sana. Seperti untuk tempat cetak foto film.

"Aku juga kebetulan, ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Silahkan duduk pangeran," ucap Selandia Baru melongok dari dalam ruangan berkelambu itu.

Lalu Belanda duduk di sebuah kursi kayu di samping meja kayu kecil berisi berkas-berkas pekerjaan Selandia Baru.

"Apa maksud dari membiarkan wartawan tadi mengancamku?" tanya Belanda langsung, tangannya bermain-main dengan kertas di depannya.

"Itu bukan hal yang mengancam, dia hanya ingin mewawancarai pangeran."

"Tapi aku tidak suka caranya."

"Mungkin gara-gara tuan selalu menolak wawancara. Aku rasa dia juga terpaksa," jawab Selandia Baru, kali ini dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan berkelambu hitam itu.

"Kau membelanya?"

"Tidak, bukannya tuan juga mendapat keuntungan?" ucap Selandia Baru tersenyum, "tentang pemuda ini," lanjut Selandia Baru sambil menunjukkan foto pemuda yang membuat Belanda penasaran.

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Tenang, untuk masalah ini tidak akan kulaporkan. Ini masalah pribadi."

"Lalu untuk apa kau mencetak foto ini."

"Oleh-oleh untuk tuan."

Belanda tersipu malu melihat lagi foto Indonesia yang sedang tersenyum ramah saat melayani pelanggan di meja kasir. Foto yang jelas diambil diam-diam ini memiliki sudut yang pas, pencahayaan bagus, hingga orang yang di dalam foto tampak bersinar, em, mungkin di mata Belanda _aja_ terlihat begitu.

"He? Manis juga, siapa dia?" ucap Australia tiba-tiba. Dia mengintip dari belakang bahu Belanda lalu dengan cepat merebut foto itu.

"Oi, kembalikan itu!" teriak Belanda menyadari fotonya direbut tiba-tiba.

"He? Kayaknya aku pernah lihat dia."

"Kau tahu tentangnya?"

"Tidak, mungkin aku akan ajak kencan dia dulu untuk mencari tahu."

Ucapan Australia itu sama saja dengan menyulut pertengkaran serius dengan Belanda. Ingin rasanya menonjok Australia sekarang tapi Belanda berpikir, apa haknya untuk marah dan melarang dia 'menemuinya'? Namanya saja dia belum tahu. Perang pikiran di dalam kepala Belanda membuat wajahnya makin memerah, entah dia malu atau menahan marah.

"Australia, jangan seperti itu." Akhirnya Selandia Baru ikut bicara.

"Iya-iya," jawab Australia santai lalu meletakkan foto itu di meja. Untunglah kali ini Australia tidak seusil biasanya, lalu segera bergegas keluar. Belanda juga pergi dari ruangan itu bermaksud kembali ke kamarnya sambil membawa foto itu.

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

"Spanyol, ini sortirannya."

"Iya, letakkan di rak paling kiri Indonesia," ucap Spanyol yang bertugas mengantar surat hari ini. Indonesia melakukan apa yang diminta, memasukkan surat sortirannya di rak-rak kecil yang berguna memisahkan surat sesuai daerah alamat tujuan.

"Kau semangat sekali Indonesia, ada apa?" tanya Spanyol.

"Iya, kemarin terjadi hal bagus," jawab Indonesia nyengir. Tidak mungkin dia gembar-gembor kalau kerja di tempat Hungaria. Harga diri dipertaruhkan.

"Oo? Jangan-jangan gara-gara kencan kemarin?" ucap Hungaria yang tiba-tiba muncul. Indonesia tahu kalau Hungaria sengaja bilang begitu, meskipun ia tahu yang membuat Indonesia bahagia adalah gajinya saat kerja sampingan di toko kemarin.

"He?! Kencan? Indonesia sudah punya pacar? Aku juga mau," ucap Spanyol agak lebay.

"Pendekatanmu masih kurang, Spanyol. Jika nembak Romano sekarang kau hanya akan ditolak," ucap Perancis sambil membawa sebuket bunga anyelir.

"Tega benar kau Perancis. Ngapain bawa-bawa bunga?" tanya Spanyol.

"Pemberian adikku, mungkin bagus untuk menghias kantor," jawab Perancis. Spanyol menerima bunga tersebut.

"Jadi, siapakah pacar Indonesia ini?" tanya Perancis merangkul pundak Indonesia.

"Bukan! Malaysia itu cuma sepupuku," sanggah Indonesia.

"Jika Malaysia dengar dia pasti nangis lho," goda Hungaria lagi.

Indonesia diam gagal paham.

Hungaria tepok jidat dengan ketidakpekaan Indonesia. Kekurangan uang membuat pikirannya hanya fokus cari uang.

"Indonesia, bisa tolong antar surat-surat ini?" ucap Spanyol sambil memberikan setumpuk surat yang sudah dibendel rapi.

"Aku sih tidak masalah tapi bukannya ini tugasmu?" jawab Indonesia menerima surat-surat itu.

"Maaf, tiba-tiba ada urusan penting. Alamat surat itu dekat kok," jawab Spanyol lagi. Lalu memberikan seragam jaket kurir ke Indonesia.

"Aku berangkat mengantar sebentar," pamit Indonesia.

"Ups! Topinya jangan lupa," ucap Spanyol tiba-tiba lalu memasangkan topi seragam kurirnya ke kepala Indonesia. Indonesia merengut tidak senang dengan sikap Spanyol barusan.

Indonesia berangkat mengantar surat dengan sepeda kantor dan Spanyol dari jendela kantor melihat ke arah Indonesia yang mulai menjauh. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke semak-semak di dekat jendelanya. "Ada perlu apa nona? Sampai ngumpet di situ?" ucap Spanyol ke sosok yang meringkuk di semak-semak dekat jendela.

Sosok yang dipanggil terkejut bukan main tidak berani mendongak. Padahal dia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Si Spanyol ini tajam juga instingnya. Tangannya memeluk tasnya dengan erat dan gemetaran tetap menunduk tidak menanggapi Spanyol.

"Siapa dia Spanyol?" tanya Prussia melihat Spanyol memasuki kantor dengan orang asing. Melihat wajah asing membuatnya penasaran, sedangkan si gadis hanya mengangguk pelan walaupun tampak gugup.

"Ah! Dia kenalanku, sepertinya ada yang mau dibicarakan. Aku pinjam ruang tamunya," jawab Spanyol lalu menarik gadis itu ke ruang tamu kantor.

"Terima kasih sebelumnya," ia membungkuk dan berterima kasih karena tidak melaporkannya ke pihak berwajib, "Kenapa kau mau membantuku?" tanya gadis itu.

"Jadi kau lebih ingin aku laporkan polisi?" raut wajah Spanyol agak bingung. Si gadis menggeleng dengan cepat tidak ingin mendapat masalah dengan pihak berwajib.

"Maaf sebelumnya, namaku Belgia dan ini kartu namaku," Spanyol menerima kartu nama tersebut.

"Wartawan?! Apa ada orang kantor yang terlibat kasus?" teriak Spanyol lebay.

"Bukan-bukan! Sebenarnya ada seorang klienku meminta menyelidiki orang ini," ucap Belgia sambil menunjukkan sepotong gambar hasil jepretannya yang menunjukkan gambar Indonesia.

"Ini tidak mungkin! Meskipun anak itu perlu uang, dia tidak akan melakukan tindakan ilegal. Aku bersumpah, dia orang baik-baik," ucap Spanyol kaget mendengar kabar bahwa Indonesia sedang dibuntuti wartawan. Dia tak percaya bahwa Indonesia telah melakukan tindakan melanggar hukum. Prasangkanya buruk banget?

"Tenang dulu! Bukan seperti itu! Jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan," Belgia ikut panik melihat Spanyol yang menganggap targetnya adalah tersangka pelaku kejahatan.

"Sebenarnya klienku jatuh cinta dengan anak ini," bisik Belgia ke arah Spanyol. Dalam hati Belgia meminta maaf kepada pangeran karena menggunakan alasan itu untuk memuluskan tugasnya. Tapi syukurlah hal itu bisa membuat Spanyol diam sejenak.

"Wah! Bisa tolong jelaskan lebih rinci," ucap Hungaria tiba-tiba saat memasuki ruang tamu dengan nampan berisi teh dan cemilan di tangannya. Sepertinya malah Belgia yang diwawancarai mereka berdua.

Sementara itu Indonesia dengan giat mengantar surat hingga akhirnya surat terakhir sedang menuju tujuan akhirnya. Kayuhan sepeda Indonesia berhenti di sebuah mansion yang cukup besar, di depan mansion ada sebuah kereta kuda berhenti sepertinya masih ada tamu di rumah itu. Sedikit merapikan pakaiannya lalu berjalan menuju pintu untuk mengantarkan surat terakhir.

Sesaat sebelum menekan bel rumah tersebut, Indonesia dikejutkan dengan munculnya seseorang dari balik pintu. Seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang dikepang, gaun yang ia kenakan sederhana tapi tidak menurunkan wibawanya. Sebuah bunga anyelir yang mekar sempurna menghiasi rambutnya selain pita di rambut depannya. Indonesia terdiam sejenak melihat gadis cantik yang baru kali ini dia lihat. Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu menoleh ke arah Indonesia. Tidak ada percakapan hanya saling memperhatikan.

"Bunga yang bagus," ucap sang gadis berlalu menuju keretanya yang sudah menunggu.

"Bunga yang bagus? Apa maksudnya?" gumam Indonesia bingung. Lalu pelayan yang ada di pintu depan menunjuk sesuatu di kepala Indonesia. Penasaran Indonesia mengambil topinya dan benar saja, ada sebuah bunga anyelir besar disematkan di topinya.

'Pasti ulah Spanyol,' pikir Indonesia dalam hati. Pantas saja saat mengantar surat semua pemilik rumah tersenyum geli, ternyata gara-gara bunga ini. 'tapi bunganya bagus, aku biarkan saja,' pikir Indonesia lagi. Lalu menyerahkan surat terakhir dan kembali ke kantor.

Kembali ke " _Awesome Prussia Company"_

"Ternyata kau teman pemilik restoran itu? Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihatmu," ucap Hungaria setelah Belgia menceritakan tentang dirinya lebih lanjut.

"Jadi, siapa klienmu yang jatuh cinta dengan Indonesia," bisik Hungaria semakin mendekat ke Belgia. Tiba-tiba berubah jadi obrolan gosip cewek.

"Maaf, itu rahasia," tegas Belgia, "hmm, jadi namanya Indonesia," Belgia menulis di catatannya.

"Uuh, pelit sekali kau. Aku tidak akan beritahu yang lain kok."

"Tidak bisa, maaf Hungaria. Begini-begini ada kode etik yang harus dipatuhi," ucap Belgia memberikan alasan, entah ngarang atau bukan.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu tentangnya tanyakan saja langsung. Iya kan Indonesia?" Spanyol tiba-tiba mendongak ke arah pintu. Ternyata Indonesia sudah berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu dengan muka marah.

"Spanyol! Kau apakan topiku tadi? Malu banget tahu, sampe diketawain orang," teriak Indonesia sambil memukul Spanyol dengan topinya.

"Maaf-maaf, soalnya tadi Perancis bawa bunga itu ke kantor. Iseng aja aku pasang ke topiku ternyata yang pakai kamu," jawab Spanyol sambil ketawa. Indonesia ga serius mukul Spanyol jadi ga sakit.

"Kalian berdua berhenti!" ucap Hungaria yang sukses membuat mereka diam.

"Oh iya, Belgia, kenalkan, ini yang namanya Indonesia." Hungaria berdiri di samping Indonesia untuk menariknya maju sedikit. Indonesia hanya mengangguk, nyengir ketemu cewek cantik.

"Teman Hungaria kah?" tanya Indonesia menoleh ke arah Hungaria.

"Benar sekali! Dia adalah wartawan baru untuk percetakan khusus, dengan begini artikel untuk edisi berikutnya bisa lebih banyak dan memuaskan." Hungaria menjawab dengan bangga, entah tambahan setingan itu dia dapat dari mana. Indonesia hanya ngangguk-ngangguk memahami kerjaannya nanti akan tambah banyak dan dapat gaji lebih. Belgia sendiri masih melongo karena terkejut dengan ucapan Hungaria yang tiba-tiba tanpa ada perundingan sebelumnya.

"Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu? Pake bohong segala?" protes Belgia ke Hungaria sambil bisik-bisik.

"Supaya tidak bohong kau jadi wartawan sungguhan di tempatku, dengan begitu kau otomatis berteman dengan Indonesia karena dia juga kerja sambilan di tempatku," jawab Hungaria.

Belgia berpikir sejenak. Dia pikir tidak ada salahnya menjadi wartawan di tempatnya, jarang-jarang dapat pekerjaan tiba-tiba. Padahal kalau nyari kerja susahnya minta ampun dan ini harus dipandang positif. Apalagi berteman dengan targetnya akan mempermudah mencari tahu tentangnya.

"OK, aku mau jadi wartawan untukmu tapi _freelance_ ya," jawab Belgia masih bisik-bisik. Hungaria memberikan jempol tanda setuju, akhirnya percetakan khusus Hungaria bertambah personilnya. _Win-win solution!_ Saling menguntungkan alias simbiosis mutualisme!

Setelah itu Belgia dan Indonesia ngobrol sebentar untuk perkenalan. Tidak hanya Indonesia, Belgia jadi kenal dengan orang-orang di " _Awesome Prussia Company_ ". Selamat ya Belgia! Menuju langkah awal menjadi wartawan sungguhan. Orang-orang di perusahaan itu baik-baik meskipun rada aneh. Harap maklum ya Belgia.

 **~Bersambung~**

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

Yesss! Rayakan _chapter_ ke sepuluh ini, ha ha! Baru _chapter_ 10 udah girang _nih_ _author_. Setiap _chapter_ yang bisa _update_ itu harus disyukuri, _ngeditnya_ perlu waktu dan usaha.

Sebenarnya Belgia tidak ada di kerangka awal tapi dimasukkan ke cerita setelah beberapa chapter awal sudah dibuat. Setelah menambahkan karakter Belgia otomatis terpikir untuk memasukan karakter Luxembourg juga. He he he biar lebih rame, Benelux komplit.

Kira-kira bagaimana cerita _author_ dari chapter 1 sampai 10? Apa kelihatan banget perbedaan penulisannya? Kalau mau jawab di kotak _review_.

Apa karakter Indonesia terlalu biasa dan mengikuti arus? Kadang terpikir untuk membuat Indonesia lebih tegas. Yang punya masukan silahkan isi di kotak _review_ ya (^-^)/

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa _review_ ^^

Sampai bertemu di cerita selanjutnya^^


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Family/Friendship**

 **Warning: OOC, OCMale!Indonesia, sho-ai, typos**

 **Summary :** Perjuangan Indonesia sebagai pekerja keras agak mata duitan karena hidup susah dan merasa bertanggung jawab untuk masa depan keluarganya, yakni sang ibu tiri Ukraina dan kedua adik tirinya, Singapura dan Taiwan, setelah meninggalnya sang ayah.

 **Perhatian** : Cerita ini fiksi, hanya untuk hiburan belaka. Alur cerita dan penokohan di dalamnya hanya imajinasi penulis. Jika ada personifikasi yang jadi pelayan, raja, bangsawan, petani, direktur, karyawan atau bahkan sudah mati tidak ada hubungannya dengan negara aslinya.

xXx

 **Alternate Universe Hetalia : Indonesia Story**

xXx

~Ch 11 : Memburu Berita~

Hari sudah sore, Belgia berjalan menuju bar milik Luxembourg. Membuka pintu dengan langkah gontai menuju meja di depan bartender. Apa yang terjadi dengan Belgia? Padahal tadi bahagia penyelidikannya berhasil, dapat teman baru, dan dapat kerjaan tambahan.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Luxembourg ke Belgia yang menyandarkan dagunya ke meja.

"Air putih saja, aku belum gajian," jawab Belgia tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Penyelidikanmu gagal?" tanya Luxembourg sambil menuangkan air ke gelas. Suasana bar masih sepi karena baru saja buka.

"Tidak, malah aku dapat kerjaan baru dan berteman dengan targetku."

"Lalu kau kenapa?" Luxembourg meletakkan segelas air putih pesanan ke depan meja Belgia. Lalu Belgia menegakkan badan meraih pesanannya, masih dengan muka masam.

"Mataku sudah tidak bersih lagi, aku baru saja _shock_ dengan kenyataan," ucap Belgia lalu menenggak air itu sampai habis.

Mendengar perkataan Belgia tidak membuat Luxembourg paham maksudnya. Lalu bar kedatangan seseorang, yaitu Belarusia, salah satu langganan bar D'Louxe.

"Pesan yang biasa?" tanya Luxembourg. Belarusia mengangguk lalu duduk di sebelah Belgia yang hanya memutar-mutar gelas di tangannya kayak orang galau.

"Kau tahu _Fujoshi_?" tanya Belgia tiba-tiba tanpa menoleh ke arah Belarusia. Belarusia sendiri tetap pasang wajah _cool_ tidak terkejut.

"Aku tahu, kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, aku telah terjerumus di dalamnya," ucap Belgia mendramatisir menundukkan kepala hingga dahinya menempel meja. Sepertinya dia telah ditunjukkan kebenaran(?) oleh Hungaria. Gejala semacam ini sering terjadi untuk pemula, itu pesan Hungaria.

"Tidak apa, kau akan terbiasa," ucap Belarusia menghibur Belgia yang matanya sudah tidak polos lagi.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Luxembourg sambil menyerahkan pesanan Belarusia.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak tahu, sekali tahu kau tidak bisa kembali lagi." Belarusia menjawab dengan nada serius mencekam khas dirinya. Luxembourg memutuskan tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut.

"HUWAAAA!" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu bar. Belarusia hampir tersedak. Belgia dan Luxembourg menoleh takjub ke arah pelanggan terbaru mereka.

"Hoi! Masuknya biasa aja dong!" Belarusia kesal dan marah mengeluarkan pisau tajamnya yang siap digunakan.

"Ceko?! Kau kenapa?" tanya Belgia ke Ceko yang masih mewek.

"Huwaa!" Ceko berlari menerjang memeluk Belgia hingga hampir jatuh dari kursinya. Belgia hanya mengelus-elus punggungnya menenangkan Ceko.

"Slovakia jahat!" Ceko mewek lagi.

"Heh?! Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Belgia kaget. Luxembourg mendengarkan. Belarusia mengasah pisaunya.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Luxembourg. Ceko mengangguk pelan lalu menangis semakin menjadi-jadi memeluk Belgia.

"Besok saja pikirkan lagi setelah lebih tenang, sekarang Ceko, mumpung di sini mau minum apa?" tanya Luxembourg menghindari pelanggan yang ke bar hanya untuk ngobrol dan nongkrong tanpa beli.

"Buatkan aku yang paling spesial darimu!" jawab Ceko setelah mengusap air matanya. Dia ternyata sudah siap minum gila-gilaan. Ceko juga mentraktir Belarusia sebagai permintaan maaf, akhirnya Belarusia menyimpan kembali pisaunya.

"Belgia, mau minum apa lagi?" tanya Luxembourg.

"Aku air putih saja," jawab Belgia nyengir.

"Kau ke bar hanya untuk minum air putih? Sini biar aku traktir, silahkan pesan minuman." Belgia senang bukan main ditraktir minum Ceko. Bar milik Luxembourg menjadi tempat ke tiga wanita itu untuk pesta minum.

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

Belgia berjalan dengan pelan menyusuri jalanan di kota, kepalanya masih pusing setelah pesta minum para gadis di bar Luxembourg. Kejadian kemarin berakhir dengan satu bar hanya ditempati mereka bertiga untuk pesta karena tidak ada satu pun pelanggan yang berani masuk setelah melihat pesta minum mereka. Belgia berjalan menuju taman, janjian dengan Indonesia untuk mencari berita sekalian menggali informasi tentang Indonesia.

"Belgia! Sebelah sini!" teriak Indonesia saat melihat Belgia.

"Pagi Indonesia."

"Pagi juga. Kau kenapa Belgia? Sedang sakit?"

"Tidak, hanya pusing habis minum semalam."

"Istirahat saja dulu," ucap Indonesia mempersilahkan duduk sebentar di sebuah kursi taman.

"Mau kubelikan minum?"

"Iya, terima kasih."

Indonesia bergegas pergi membeli minuman. Belgia sudah lebih enakan setelah minum.

"Terima kasih, berapa harganya," ucap Belgia menerima sebotol minuman dari Indonesia.

"Tidak perlu, aku traktir," jawab Indonesia tersenyum ramah, Belgia senang mengingat uangnya menipis. Indonesia sepertinya agak royal kalau sama cewek.

Mana kepelitanmu selama ini, Indonesia?!

"Jadi bagaimana cari beritanya?"

"Hmm," Belgia berpikir sejenak, "mm, belum tahu, he he."

*gubrak

Belgia malah nyengir.

"Kalau belum tahu terus sekarang ngapain?" ucap Indonesia geleng-geleng ga habis pikir.

"Mau gimana lagi, aku belum pernah tahu genre berita majalah Hungaria," ucap Belgia sambil membaca catatannya.

"Um, kalau masalah 'itu' memang tidak bisa disalahkan, aku saja belum terbiasa."

"Lalu kenapa kau kerja di sana?"

"Karena uang." Mendengar jawaban Indonesia, Belgia maklum karena dia juga menerima tawaran kerja dari Hungaria agar pekerjaannya mengamati Indonesia berjalan lancar, ujung-ujungnya uang juga.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Menghembuskan napas lelah dan bingung masih memenuhi kepala mereka. Mereka berdua sama-sama orang yang masih awam dengan tema majalah Hungaria tapi tiba-tiba ditugaskan berdua mencari berita.

"Apa Hungaria tidak memberikan petunjuk beritanya?" tanya Indonesia.

"Menurut Hungaria, lihat saja orang-orang di taman, pilih dua orang laki-laki dan bayangkan inspirasi ceritanya. Dan...," Belgia menghentikan membaca catatan dari Hungaria.

"Dan?" tanya Indonesia.

"Bukan apa-apa," Belgia menggeleng cepat.

"Tapi rasanya catatan dari Hungaria malah bikin tambah bingung," ucap Indonesia.

"Benar, ini seperti tugas mengarang saja," jawab Belgia.

'Dan semoga dapat informasi bagus tentang Indonesia,' Belgia membaca kelanjutan catatan dalam hati lalu segera menyimpan kertas tersebut.

"Lebih cepat kalau ada informan untuk masalah beginian. Aku bahkan belum terlalu paham hati _fujoshi_ ," ucap Belgia.

"Mungkin mewawancarai Prussia lebih gampang, dia kan pacaran dengan Kanada, kakak sang raja," ucap Indonesia. Mendengar hal itu Belgia pasang wajah kaget, membeku, melongo.

"K-kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Heh? Itu bisa jadi bahan juga? Maaf, habis sudah sering lihat jadi bukan hal istimewa," jawab Indonesia santai.

"Kenapa sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu hal itu?! Jangan-jangan fakta itu sengaja disembunyikan?" ucap Belgia dengan serius.

"Kalau dibilang sengaja disembunyikan rasanya tidak tepat. Biasanya hari libur seperti ini mereka kencan, bahkan aku nggak kaget melihat mereka datang ke taman ini untuk ken..CAAAN?!"

"Indonesia?" Belgia mulai khawatir karena tiba-tiba teriak. Indonesia tidak menjawab malah menarik Belgia bersembunyi di balik pohon terdekat lalu mengintip seperti memata-matai sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" ucap Belgia sambil mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Indonesia, mengintip mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Ssstt, ada Senior Prussia dan Kanada di sana," jawab Indonesia sambil menunjuk ke dua orang yang agak jauh di depan mereka.

"Ternyata benar, mereka berdua pacaran, ugh... romantisnya," Belgia malah menikmati acara mengintip orang pacaran, "eh! Bukannya kau bilang tidak akan kaget jika mereka ke taman ini untuk kencan? Apa-apaan teriakan tadi?" ucap Belgia menggoda Indonesia.

"Berisik tau, sekarang yang lebih penting cari beritanya," jawab Indonesia _ngeles_.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita ke sana," ucap Belgia menarik tangan Indonesia untuk keluar dari persembunyian.

"T-t-tunggu! Tunggu!" ucap Indonesia menghentikan Belgia.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Mereka sedang kencan, bukannya kita nanti malah mengganggu."

"Kau tadi bilang beritanya lebih penting, sekarang kau malah ogah-ogahan begini."

"Habisnya ini hari libur pertama Senior Prussia bulan ini setelah memenuhi target harian, kalau waktu mereka habis karena wawancara kita, aku merasa tidak enak."

"Indonesia perhatian sekali," goda Belgia, Indonesia hanya membuang muka, "kalau begitu kita adakan _double date_ saja."

"Kamu mau panggil pacarmu buat _double date_ dengan mereka?" tanya Indonesia.

Belgia tersenyum lalu menarik lengan Indonesia, "bukannya sudah ada kita berdua," Indonesia melongo, "cuma pura-pura saja lalu mengajak mereka _double date_ lalu menanyakan informasi tentang hubungan mereka di sela-sela acara _double date_ kita. Bagaimana? Rencana sempurna bukan?"

"Benar juga, kalau lancar mereka tetap bisa berkencan dan kita bisa dapat berita, tapi..." ucap Indonesia.

"Rencana dimulai!" tanpa ba-bi-bu Belgia menyeret Indonesia ke arah Prussia dan Kanada.

"Tapi apa harus bohong seperti ini?" lanjut Indonesia lirih. Tapi apa daya, mereka sudah berada di depan target, rencana sudah siap dilaksanakan.

"Prussia! Kebetulan sekali ketemu di sini," ucap Belgia basa-basi ke Prussia.

"Kesesese! hari ini memang cocok untuk jalan-jalan. Oh iya! Kenalkan ini Kanada, pacarku he he," ucap Prussia dengan pedenya, Kanada hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tak lupa Prussia menyapa Indonesia yang dibalas anggukan pelan.

"Jangan-jangan kau mau mewawancarai kami?" tanya Prussia _to the point_.

"K-kok tahu?!" reflek Belgia.

"Habisnya kalian kelihatan ngintip kami pacaran, pake bawa-bawa tas dan kamera yang kelihatan siap sedia mengambil gambarku yang _awesome_ sih. Kami ga keberatan jika aku yang _awesome_ ini bisa membantu dengan wawancara," lanjut Prussia narsis, Kanada juga mengiyakan walau belum tahu kalau nanti masuk majalah Hungaria.

Belgia dan Indonesia hanya melongo, mereka sadar bahwa mereka benar-benar payah membuntuti orang. Jika ada lowongan kerja jadi mata-mata, mereka akan sadar diri dan tidak akan melamar pekerjaan itu.

Karena mereka berdua bersedia diwawancarai, rencana _double date_ dibatalkan, Indonesia menghela napas lega. Dia tidak harus bohong dan akting jadi pacar Belgia. Tapi keadaan sekarang juga tidak lebih baik. Saat wawancara harus ada pewawancara dan narasumber, sedangkan Indonesia bukan salah satu dari keduanya. Coba kalau ini acara berita di televisi, setidaknya Indonesia bisa jadi kameramen, bukannya jadi patung penunggu seperti ini.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk waktunya," ucap Belgia setelah wawancara selesai. Lalu Prussia dan Kanada pergi untuk melanjutkan kencannya.

"Hoahem, sudah selesai?" tanya Indonesia sambil menguap karena kantuk.

"Iya, benar-benar sukses. Bahkan aku ditawari untuk meliput acara pesta besar nanti!" ucap Belgia dengan mata berbinar.

"Selamat ya, petualangan wartawanmu dimulai."

"He he, di pesta nanti temenin aku lagi ya."

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa. Aku ambil lembur hari itu."

"Heh kok gitu?"

"Maaf, keputusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat." Mendengar ucapan Indonesia yang serius membuat Belgia tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju cafe terdekat untuk makan siang. Indonesia masih dengan wajah mengantuk saat berjalan, sesekali menutup mulutnya yang menguap lebar.

"Maaf ya, nungguin dari tadi," ucap Belgia.

"Nggak apa-apa, aku kan memang tugasnya nemenin doang."

"Hoi-hoi jangan ngambek dong, aku traktir makan siang deh."

Tawaran dari Belgia membuat rasa kantuk Indonesia berkurang. Setidaknya hari itu berakhir baik.

 **~Bersambung~**

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

Sampai di _chapter_ 11! Ini termasuk _chapter_ tambahan yang baru kepikiran belakangan. Karena _author_ pikir harus ada cerita antara Indonesia dan Belgia, secara mereka berteman jadi Belgia tidak hanya mengawasi dari kejauhan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya^^

Sampai bertemu di cerita selanjutnya^^


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Family/Friendship**

 **Warning: OOC, OCMale!Indonesia, sho-ai, typos**

 **Summary :** Perjuangan Indonesia sebagai pekerja keras agak mata duitan karena hidup susah dan merasa bertanggung jawab untuk masa depan keluarganya, yakni sang ibu tiri Ukraina dan kedua adik tirinya, Singapura dan Taiwan, setelah meninggalnya sang ayah.

 **Perhatian** : Cerita ini fiksi, hanya untuk hiburan belaka. Alur cerita dan penokohan di dalamnya hanya imajinasi penulis. Jika ada personifikasi yang jadi pelayan, raja, bangsawan, petani, direktur, karyawan atau bahkan sudah mati tidak ada hubungannya dengan negara aslinya.

xXx

 **Alternate Universe Hetalia : Indonesia Story**

xXx

~Ch 12 : Persiapan Pesta~

Di alun-alun kota terlihat banyak warga yang berkumpul. Mereka menunggu pengumuman pesta dan undangan kepada masyarakat yang diucapkan langsung oleh sang raja dari atas panggung. Meskipun hanya terkesan formalitas, ini menunjukkan bahwa petinggi negara tidak segan menjalin komunikasi dengan rakyatnya. Dengan saling bertemu muka dan beberapa kunjungan di berbagai tempat di kota setelahnya, membuat sang raja mendapat dukungan dari masyarakat. Di tambah perbaikan ekonomi setelah berakhirnya perang beberapa tahun lalu semakin menambah deretan bukti kesuksesan pemerintahan sang raja.

"Para rakyatku! Jangan lupa datang ke pesta hari jadi kami! Makanan gratis, musik, dan hiburan untuk para warga negeriku yang NUMBER ONE!" ucap Amerika dengan ceria dari atas panggung. Inggris di sampingnya hanya diam dan kadang wajahnya bersemu merah jika Amerika mencoba mengatakan hal-hal romantis tentang mereka.

"Aku sangat menantikan kedatangan rakyatku, untuk menjadi saksi peringatan hari jadi aku dengan Inggris," ucap Amerika sambil meraih tangan Inggris. Hungaria, Jepang, dan para pengikutnya berteriak dan bersorak bahagia dapat _service_ dari _pair_ terfavorit di seluruh kerajaan. Sebaliknya dengan Inggris yang dari kepalanya mengepul asap karena wajahnya terlalu merah menahan malu.

Acara diakhiri dengan semacam parade di jalan utama. Kereta terbuka sang raja dan ratu memimpin di depan menuju ke istana. Baru undangan saja sudah semeriah ini, mungkin kebanyakan duit.

Undangan pesta telah di sebar, semua warga antusias untuk ikut memeriahkan pesta itu. Meskipun ada beberapa orang yang menganggap pesta ini terlalu berlebihan dan hanya ingin membuat tetangga iri dengan kemewahannya. Tapi apa mau dikata pesta tetap dilangsungkan dan didukung oleh hampir semua lapisan masyarakat. Kita lihat bagaimana persiapan setiap mereka.

#~Indonesia~#

"Undangan pesta?" ucap Indonesia yang sibuk menjemur seprei.

Saat ini di kediaman Indonesia tercinta sedang ada acara cuci-mencuci. Mereka mencuci baju juga mencuci seprei, gorden, karpet dan lain-lain.

"Iya kak! Seluruh warga diundang, bukankah itu keren! Kemarin aku lihat paradenya!" ucap Taiwan sambil menunjukkan selebaran undangan pesta kepada kakaknya, Indonesia.

"Iya keren, kalian senang-senang di sana lalu makan yang banyak," jawab Indonesia santai melanjutkan acara menjemur sprei.

"Kenapa yang kakak pikirkan itu makanannya? Ugh, berat," ucap Singapura yang baru datang membawa ember baru berisi cucian siap jemur.

"Tunggu dulu! Kakak ikut ke pesta bersama kami kan?" tanya Taiwan terdiam menggenggam selembar rok basah yang akan ia jemur.

"Aku lembur hari itu," jawab Indonesia santai.

"Kenapa di hari pesta kakak malah ambil lembur?" tanya Taiwan penuh kecewa.

"Menurutku kakak memang sengaja ambil lembur di hari pesta," jawab Singapura menambahi.

"Kau tahu juga Sing, saat hari pesta upah lembur tiga kali lipat dari biasanya, itu tidak boleh dilewatkan," ucap Indonesia bahagia membayangkan berapa bonus yang akan dia dapat.

"Kakak bodoh!" teriak Taiwan marah. Kecewa dengan kakaknya yang lebih memilih uang daripada kebersamaan keluarga. Pupus sudah harapannya tentang berkumpul bersama di pesta. Lalu Taiwan meletakkan kembali cucian ke dalam ember dan berlari memasuki rumah.

"Kakak bodoh~," ucap Singapura datar lalu berjalan pelan memasuki rumah.

"Ehhh?! Tunggu! Kerjaan ini terlalu banyak aku kerjakan sendiri."

Tak ada respon dari ke dua adiknya, Indonesia hanya terduduk sendirian. Bingung dengan apa yang membuat mereka marah. Lalu melanjutkan menjemur sambil menangis dalam hati, 'teganya kalian padaku, emang aku Cind*rella? Atau bawang putih? Tunggu dulu, di sini ga ada sungai jadi ga mungkin.'

Setelah mengurus masalah jemuran, Indonesia langsung bersiap berangkat kerja karena dapat _shift_ siang. Ibunya sedang di kamar bersama Liechtenstein sedangkan kedua adiknya tidak terlihat. Mungkin karena libur sekolah mereka ingin main di luar. Tak digubris lagi selebaran pesta yang ada tergeletak di meja ruang tamunya. Langsung menuju pintu depan untuk berangkat kerja.

[Indonesia tidak ada persiapan karena tidak akan datang. Hah?! Tokoh utama malah tidak datang?! Apa pestanya dibatalkan aja?]

#~Singapura~#

"Hmm, aneh sekali," ucap Singapura dengan gaya khas detektif.

"Kenapa Singapura? Sudah jelas sekali kakak memilih uang lembur daripada pesta."

"Saat melirik ke selebaran tadi, kakak lebih kelihatan benci daripada tidak tertarik."

"Benci? Kakak membenci pesta maksudmu?"

"Benci pesta? Hmm, sepertinya bukan, menurutku kakak tidak suka dengan istana," ucap Singapura yang terlihat meyakinkan.

"Heh?! Yang benar?! Kenapa?" ucap Taiwan terkejut dengan ucapan Singapura, "apa karena kita tak dapat bantuan orang miskin?!" tanya Taiwan dengan polosnya. Singapura _speechless_.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kita tidak punya cukup informasi."

"Ayo kita selidiki!" ucap Taiwan dengan semangat.

"Heh, kenapa harus? Merepotkan! Lebih baik kau belajar, kau ada ujian kan?"

"Itu masih bulan depan tahu!"

"Belajar sedikit demi sedikit lebih baik daripada kebut semalam."

'Waa, ini dia orang rajin,' pikir Taiwan dalam hati, semakin di jawab, argumennya akan semakin panjang.

"Maksudku tantang Kak Indonesia kita masih belum terlalu tahu. Aku pikir sebagai keluarga jika mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Kak Indonesiayang sebenarnya kita bisa menjadi lebih dekat. Selama ini juga kakak terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita, apa itu keluarga yang Kak Singapura inginkan?" Taiwan menjelaskan, Singapura mulai terpengaruh. Begitu-begitu Singapura tipe penyayang keluarga.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari tahu!" Singapura ikut bersemangat.

"Aku setuju," Taiwan juga bersorak bahagia dalam hati karena berhasil membujuk Singapura.

"Perpustakaan sepertinya tempat yang bagus untuk memulai penyelidikan, banyak buku tua mencurigakan." Mereka sepakat dan memulai rencana mereka.

"Anu, kalian berdua sedang apa di situ?" tanya Liechtenstein yang hendak pergi ke dapur mendapati dua bersaudara itu bersembunyi bisik-bisik di balik tembok.

"Ehem, bukan apa-apa," Singapura berdiri seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa (jaim), "ayo Taiwan," ajak Singapura lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Kami di perpustakaan jika nanti mencari kami," ucap Taiwan sambil berlari kecil mengikuti Singapura. Liechtenstein hanya mengangguk.

[Singapura tidak begitu serius mempersiapkan diri, dia sudah merasa ganteng dan keren. Menurutnya yang terpenting adalah otak]

#~Taiwan dan Ukraina~#

Hari ini Taiwan dan Ukraina sedang belanja bersama, sambil jalan-jalan atau beli kebutuhan cewek dan semacamnya. Itung-itung _refreshing_ untuk sang ibu dengan jalan-jalan sebentar, apalagi sebentar lagi hari pesta jadi banyak penjual yang habis-habisan menawarkan aksesoris atau pakaian. Untuk sejenak lupakan Indonesia, si gila kerja dan Singapura, si gila belajar, mereka tidak mau ikut acara belanja seperti ini.

"Ibu, coba lihat. Ini cocok untuk ibu," ucap Taiwan sambil menunjuk sebuah gaun di salah satu stan pakaian.

"Taiwan-chan, bukannya kita cuma jalan-jalan," ucap Ukraina.

"Tadi cuma belanja bahan makanan bu, mumpung di sini ada bazaar, semuanya sedang diskon. Beli keperluan sedikit untuk pesta juga tak masalah."

"Jangan beli yang mahal, kakakmu nanti marah lagi."

"Jangan khawatir, ibu tunggu saja di sini biar aku belikan," jawab Taiwan lalu pergi ke stan aksesoris, beradu otot dengan para gadis yang mengerubungi stan aksesoris.

Sebenarnya Ukraina bermaksud ikut tapi diurungkan karena untuk bisa sukses menyelip di antara pembeli di kerumunan seperti itu lebih mudah jika memiliki badan kecil. Ukraina sadar bahwa badannya termasuk tinggi besar jadi dia tak akan terlalu banyak membantu, apalagi badan atasnya yang mm...begitulah. Jadi nungguin barang belanjaan aja.

[Belanja adalah perang?]

#~BTT~#

"Romano, oh Romano, maukah kau menjadi pendampingku di pesta?" ucap Spanyol berlutut sambil mempersembahkan tomat terbaiknya. _What_... TOMAT?!

"Hmm, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan cara merayu Spanyol," gumam Perancis melihat Spanyol PDKT ke Romano.

"Sepertinya hanya mereka yang paham bagaimana keromantisan dengan tomat," jawab Prussia menjawab gumaman Perancis.

"Kau enak, Kanada sudah mengundangmu langsung untuk menjadi pasangan pesta nanti," ejek Perancis sambil menyikut Prussia yang cengengesan.

"Ga usah ngejek, kau pinjam saja Inggris dari Amerika di pesta nanti."

"Memang itulah rencanaku," jawab Perancis sambil kedip ganjen. Prussia merinding _jijai_.

"Kalian membicarakan apa teman-teman?"

"Tentang pasangan pesta nanti...UANJIIIIRRR! kau kenapa Spanyol?" teriak Prussia kaget melihat rupa Spanyol.

"Kenapa wajahmu?" tanya Prussia.

"Kata Romano tomat baik untuk masker wajah. Supaya saat pesta nanti kulitku bercahaya," jawab Spanyol dengan senyum puas. Prussia ber-ooh ria mendengar alasan ga jelas Spanyol.

Sebenarnya tadi Romano menerima tomat tersebut. Dengan wajah memerah dia menerima ajakan Spanyol.

"Kau imut ya," ucap Spanyol tiba-tiba.

Romano yang terkejut dan malu tanpa sadar mengepal tangannya keras membuat tomat di tangannya hancur.

"Aku ingin kau tampil maksimal di pesta. Ini maskeran dulu biar kulit wajahmu sehat dan bercahaya," ucap Romano mengoles-oleskan tomat di tangannya ke wajah Spanyol. Romano ngomongnya sudah kayak iklan-iklan masker wajah di TV.

Perancis hanya senyum menahan ketawa karena melihat kejadian sebenarnya.

#~Jerman dan Italia~#

"Kau tidak masalah pergi keluar? Bukannya sebagai koki istana kau sibuk menyiapkan pestanya?" tanya Jerman ke Italia.

"Tidak masalah, Seborga, asistenku bisa dipercaya. Lagipula aku keluar juga karena ambil pesanan untuk pesta, tidak perlu khawatir." Jerman hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu di waktu singkat ini ayo kita nikmati pemandangan indah ini," ucap Jerman sambil memandangi pepohonan hijau di depannya. Begitu menyejukkan hati.

"Iya Jerman, pemandangan menenangkan seperti ini sangat jarang ditemui di kota," ucap Italia. Jerman membalas dengan mengangguk pelan namun matanya tak lepas dari pemandangan alam di depannya.

"Setidaknya sampai gerobak ini sampai ke istana, kita bisa santai-santai di sekarang. Mungkin sedikit _siesta_ tidak membunuhmu," ucap Italia sambil meregangkan badannya.

"Italia!" teriak Jerman mencegah Italia tidur siang. Padahal waktu berduaan yang berharga malah mau ditinggal tidur.

Ceritanya mereka berdua sedang duduk-duduk berdua di atas gerobak yang membawa barang pesanan untuk pestanya. Karena keduanya sibuk, membuat mereka sering curi-curi waktu untuk bisa berduaan. Bahkan perjalanan kembali dari ambil barang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk kencan.

#~Belanda~#

Suatu siang di restoran D' Louxe hari ini adalah hari Belanda bertemu dengan Belgia untuk laporan penyelidikan.

"Berbahagialah, ini informasi tentang 'dia'," ucap Belgia menyerahkan beberapa lembar laporannya.

Menerima berkas, Belanda langsung membaca laporan tersebut.

"Lumayanlah, tapi aku berharap lebih dari ini," ucap Belanda setelah membaca laporan tersebut.

"Jangan bandingkan aku dengan mata-mata sang ratu, standarmu ketinggian," jawab Belgia lalu meminum tehnya.

"Lalu, kapan kau mau wawancaranya?" tanya Belanda sesuai perjanjian untuk ganti informasi dari Belgia.

"Sebenarnya, aku lebih tertarik dengan wawancara setelah pesta. Rasanya akan jadi lebih menarik," jawab Belgia dengan senyum senang.

"Dasar wartawan," ucap Belanda.

"Aku memang wartawan," jawab Belgia santai.

"Biar kuberi info tambahan," lanjut Belgia sedikit berbisik.

"Tambahan?" Belgia mengangguk.

"Saat pesta nanti tidak usah menunggunya karena 'dia' tidak akan datang ke pesta."

"APA?!" ucap Belanda berteriak karena terkejut sampai membuat tamu di meja sampingnya menoleh.

"Kau serius?" tanya Belanda tidak percaya.

"Dia bilang memilih lembur kerja daripada ke pesta," jawab Belgia. Belanda langsung murung dibuatnya.

"Apa aku culik saja dia," gumam Belanda pelan namun sukses membuat Belgia tersedak tehnya.

"Kenalan aja belum udah main culik-culik aja."

"Padahal aku benar-benar berharap bertemu dengannya saat pesta nanti."

"Bukannya hari-hari lain bisa ketemu?"

"Aku ingin berkenalan lalu mengajaknya berdansa," ucap Belanda pelan sedikit malu-malu.

Belgia hanya ber-ooh ria, memang Belanda tahu tentang Indonesia tapi Indonesia sendiri tidak mengenal Belanda selain seorang pangeran dan nantinya kenangan berdua di pesta akan lebih berkesan di hati.

"Aku akan lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan, tapi jangan terlalu berharap," ucap Belgia lalu beranjak pergi.

[Belanda tidak memiliki persiapan khusus, untuk pakaian sudah ada yang menyiapkan. Dia hanya menyiapkan mental tapi mendengar Indonesia yang tidak akan datang membuatnya galau.]

#~Austria dan Hungaria~#

Seperti pasangan romantis pada umumnya? Oooo, tentu tidak! Hungaria cukup mandiri mempersiapkan kebutuhan pestanya sendiri. Austria hanya mampir untuk mengunjungi orang tua Hungaria (ketemu camer). Atau hanya ngobrol bersama di ruang kerja Hungaria.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Austria.

"Iya, ini kesempatan. Tidak akan ada yang mendengar kita," jawab Hungaria.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak melakukan ini."

"Ayolah," ucap Hungaria semakin mendekat ke Austria.

Austria mengangguk lalu mendekat ke Hungaria. Lengannya merangkul pundak Hungaria untuk lebih mendekatkannya. Orang tua Hungaria yang mengintip bersorak bahagia melihat putrinya dan Austria beromantis ria.

Eittss...jangan berpikir aneh dulu^^

"Sebelum pesta dibuka, sang raja dan ratu memberikan sambutan di panggung," bisik Austria sambil menunjuk titik di gambar denah ruang pesta di atas meja. Hungaria dengan teliti mencatat.

Ternyata Austria memberikan informasi agenda sang raja dan ratu saat pesta. Karena Amerika dan Inggris termasuk _pair_ terfavorit maka perayaan ini akan benar-benar dimanfaatkan Hungaria untuk berita majalahnya. Austria yang bekerja di istana benar-benar bermanfaat di situasi seperti ini. Tapi yang namanya informasi tentang raja dan ratu maka ngomongnya harus pelan-pelan, takut ada yang nguping dan merencanakan hal buruk saat pesta nanti.

"Setelah itu menemui para bangsawan dan pengusaha yang berpengaruh di sebelah sini," lanjut Austria, "sebenarnya warga biasa tidak bisa ke sini tapi dengan menjadi pendampingku di pesta aku bisa membawamu masuk," ucap Austria malu-malu.

"Tentu," jawab Hungaria bahagia langsung memeluk Austria. Membiarkan para pengintip jingkrak-jingkrak di depan pintu.

#~Liechtenstein dan Swiss~#

"Saat di pesta, pastikan kau bersama temanmu," ucap Swiss di tengah-tengah acara belanja berdua dengan Liechtenstein.

"Iya, kakak," jawab Liechtenstein paham.

"Jika ingin berdansa, temui aku. Aku takut para laki-laki itu berniat jahat padamu," ucap Swiss lagi.

"Iya, kakak," jawab Liechtenstein lagi.

"Lihat ini tuan, benar-benar cocok dengan adik tuan," ucap seorang pegawai toko yang baru saja kembali dari mencarikan pakaian.

"Hm, bagus, cocok untuk Liechtenstein...," ucap Swiss tiba-tiba terhenti setelah melirik label harganya.

"Sepertinya di toko tadi ada juga yang cocok untukmu. Ayo," ucap Swiss sambil menggandeng tangan Liechtenstein.

"Iya, kakak," jawab Liechtenstein tersenyum senang.

Swiss dan Liechtenstein pergi dari toko itu, meninggalkan pegawai toko sendirian dengan setumpuk baju yang coba dia tawarkan.

[Swiss masih pelit seperti biasa, Liechtenstein senang asal bersama kakaknya. Persiapan pesta mereka seadanya tidak neko-neko]

#~Amerika dan Inggris~#

Amerika dan Inggris sudah tepar karena kecapekan mempersiapkan acara, mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat saja di kamar.

#~Lituania dan Polandia~#

Lituania dan Polandia, selaku perdana menteri dan wakilnya, diserahi tugas untuk bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya untuk persiapan pesta. Selama mengikuti rencana seharusnya baik-baik saja, tapi Lituania terlalu tertekan dan akhirnya sakit perutnya kumat.

"Kau itu jangan terlalu banyak pikiran," ucap Polandia memberikan obat pada Lituania. Lituania tampak lebih kurus beberapa bulan ini, membuat Polandia khawatir.

"Tidak usah khawatir, ini sudah biasa," jawab Lituania dengan senyuman.

"Apanya yang tidak usah khawatir? Aku yang seharusnya ngomong kalau kau itu ga usah khawatir berlebihan," ucap Polandia gemas sambil menjewer pipi Lituania. Memang kebiasaan buruk Lituania memikirkan hal terlalu berlebihan membuatnya gampang sakit.

"Hah! Aku lupa menghitung jumlah taplak mejanya!" teriak Lituania tiba-tiba berusaha turun dari tempat tidur.

"Udah, ga usah dipikirin. Para pelayan juga sadar nanti kalau kurang," ucap Polandia sambil memegangi Lituania.

"Tapi bagaimana jika taplak tambahannya beda warna? Beda motif? Beda ukuran?" lanjut Lituania, kecemasannya malah parah.

"Udah diam!" ucap Polandia marah, membuat Lituania menciut dan menurut untuk istirahat.

[Akhirnya seharian Polandia merawat Lituania yang sakit.]

#~Pegawai Istana~#

India, Malaysia, Belarusia, Seychelles, dan pegawai istana lainnya sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan pesta, dari dekorasi, bahan-bahan, peralatan, dan sebagainya. Terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan satu per satu. Jadi ga usah dibahas saja^^

Malaysia : Oi thor! Kita ini yang kerja keras, capek-capek dekorasi, angkat-angkat barang! Kok malah ga dibahas?

Belarusia : Itu karena kita kerjanya ga pake ngomong. Emang apa yang mau ditulis?

India : Belarusia benar. Sudahi dulu ngobrolnya! Kembali bekerja!

Seychelles : [berjalan melewati mereka bertiga membawa setumpuk taplak meja ke ruang pesta]

 **~Bersambung~**

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

Sampai di chapter 12 dengan selamat, ini chapter terpanjang dari seluruh chapter yang sudah diupload, biar makin puas. Karena ini persiapannya maka chapter berikutnya tentang pestanya.

Mungkin aneh karena tidak saya sebutkan berapa umur pernikahan Amerika dan Inggris atau umur Belanda. Habis kalau dilihat karakternya masih muda-muda jadi susah mau kasih umur berapa. Jadi ga usah saja^^

Maafkan jika ada salah ketik atau bahasa yang aneh. Ga sempet ngecek ulang^^ tapi ntar saya cek lagi. Nguber kuota soalnya^^

Mungkin telat ngomongnya tapi _author_ mau bilang alasan kenapa Indonesia jadi kurir pos, jawabannya karena saya suka anime T*gami B*chi, he he he

 _Gitu doank?_ Iya, cuma itu kok^^ gara-gara anime itu saya suka dengan tema semacam kurir atau pos. Bahkan sudah membuat kerangka cerita lain tentang kurir dan pos. Tapi bukan _fanfic_ jadi tidak diupload di sini. Semoga aja selesai, ini juga saya usahakan sampai tamat _kok_.

Khusus chapter ini isinya cuma kegiatan karakter-karakternya sebelum hari pesta baik yang singkat, panjang, atau cuma deskripsi saja. Chapter pengisi buat suka-suka aja.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya^^

Sampai bertemu di cerita selanjutnya^^


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Family/Friendship**

 **Warning: OOC, OCMale!Indonesia, sho-ai, typos**

 **xXx**

 **Summary :** Perjuangan Indonesia sebagai pekerja keras agak mata duitan karena hidup susah dan merasa bertanggung jawab untuk masa depan keluarganya, yakni sang ibu tiri Ukraina dan kedua adik tirinya, Singapura dan Taiwan, setelah meninggalnya sang ayah.

 **Perhatian** : Cerita ini fiksi, hanya untuk hiburan belaka. Alur cerita dan penokohan di dalamnya hanya imajinasi penulis. Jika ada personifikasi yang jadi pelayan, raja, bangsawan, petani, direktur, karyawan atau bahkan sudah mati tidak ada hubungannya dengan negara aslinya.

xXx

 **Alternate Universe Hetalia : Indonesia Story**

xXx

~Ch 13 : Hari Pesta Besar~

"Kau benar-benar tidak datang ke pesta?" tanya Spanyol sambil memakai jaketnya.

"Tidak, aku lembur hari ini, ada bonus soalnya," jawab Indonesia dengan jempol terangkat plus senyum bahagia.

"Begitu? Agak menakutkan melihat kecintaanmu akan uang, mengingatkanku pada seseorang," ucap Spanyol datar, "tapi jangan lupa istirahat lho."

"Jangan khawatir, aku selalu menjaga kesehatan dan asupan gizi seluruh keluargaku karena sakit hanya akan menambah pengeluaran," jawab Indonesia serius dengan muka menakutkan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, mau ketemu Romano di pesta," pamit Spanyol sambil berjalan keluar melambai-lambai ke arah Indonesia dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, melihatnya saja ikut bahagia.

"Semoga beruntung," jawab Indonesia memberi semangat dan senyuman.

Setelah Spanyol benar-benar pergi, Indonesia segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Masih banyak yang harus disortir dan barang yang perlu diantar secepatnya. Karena pesta membuat minat para pekerja untuk lembur berkurang drastis walau sudah diiming-imingi upah lembur lebih besar. Bisa dilihat yang masih berada di kantor hanya Indonesia dan beberapa orang.

"Gawat Indonesia!" teriak Prussia tepat di belakang Indonesia yang khusyuk(?) bekerja.

"Ada apa senior Prussia? Kau mengagetkanku tahu!" jawab Indonesia sewot karena konsentrasinya buyar.

"Gawat! Ada paket untuk istana yang belum dikirim! _Deadline_ -nya hari ini! Ini kiriman khusus!" teriak Prussia OOC, tapi itu memang bahaya, menyangkut harkat dan martabat perusahaan. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan perusahaan ini apa yang akan terjadi dengan Indonesia. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi.

"Bagaimana bisa terlewat? Bukannya tadi sudah diantar semua oleh Perancis?"

"Sepertinya paket ini datang terlambat, jadi tidak sempat diantar. Dasar! Bagaimana bisa kiriman penting ini baru datang di saat-saat terakhir?! Kalau begini terus yang kena getahnya perusahaan kita yang _awesome_ ini!" Prussia marah-marah, "Padahal aku ada kencan dengan Kanada setelah ini."

*Gubrak!

'Dia mau kencan ternyata' pikir Indonesia agak menyesal berpikir bahwa Prussia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan nama perusahaan.

"Baiklah, biar saya saja yang mengantar," tanpa ba-bi-bu Indonesia langsung mengajukan diri.

"Waai! Benarkah? Terima kasih Indonesia," ucap Prussia girang sambil memeluk Indonesia. Indonesia _blushing_.

"Tidak masalah, pekerjaan sortiran ini bisa dilanjut besok," Indonesia merapikan surat-surat di mejanya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu sebentar!" tiba-tiba Prussia menarik tangan Indonesia.

"Ada masalah apa lagi? Kalau tidak segera diantarkan bisa gawat!" ucap Indonesia sedikit sewot karena kaget dan hampir jatuh ke belakang.

"Kau yakin mau mengantar paket yang _awesome_ untuk istana dengan penampilan seperti itu?"

Indonesia melihat sejenak penampilannya. Kemeja putih lengan pendek yang lebih mirip krem daripada putih, celana panjang agak kebesaran, sandal karet ternyaman di dunia yang selalu menemani Indonesia di kala senang dan susah, tak lupa wajahnya yang tampak berminyak belum cuci muka seharian.

"Kau cuci muka dulu dan berpakaian dengan pantas sebagai kurir khusus hari ini."

"Siap, aku ke kamar mandi dulu," Indonesia dengan jawaban santai langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi kantor.

'Dasar, tidak peduli penampilan juga ada batasnya, sayang padahal wajahnya manis, ehh?!' pikir Prussia tapi ia langsung menghentikan lamunan gilanya lalu melanjutkan mencari baju yang rapi dari lemari adiknya. Menurutnya sebagai kurir khusus istana harus berpenampilan pantas walau tidak harus seheboh Perancis.

"Apa tidak ada baju lain? Aku tenggelam dengan baju ini," ucap Indonesia mencoba pakaian pilihan Prussia.

Sepertinya Prussia lupa dengan ukuran tubuh Indonesia yang kecil kurus kayak cewek (ditampar Indonesia). Dengan waktu yang tidak banyak tersisa dan sebelum menjadi masalah yang besar Prussia mendapat ide.

"Tenang saja Indonesia, serahkan masalah ini padaku!" Prussia langsung ke ruangan sebelah sambil membawa baju yang tadi kebesaran. Beberapa menit kemudia Prussia kembali ke ruangan Indonesia menunggu.

"Wah keren Prussia! Bajunya pas. Jangan-jangan kau memang _awesome_?" ucap Indonesia senang melihat penampilannya.

" _Kesese_ , aku ini selalu _awesome_ dari dulu, kau baru sadar?" jawab Prussia narsis.

Prussia memperbaiki pakaian Jerman menjadi muat di badan Indonesia dalam waktu singkat. Prussia benar-benar _awesome_! Mungkin karena sohibnya Perancis membuatnya jadi ahli masalah pakaian.

"Baiklah kita berangkat bersama, sekalian _toh_ sama-sama ke istana," ucap Prussia memberikan tanda pengenal kurir perusahaan kepada Indonesia dan menuntunnya ke kereta kuda yang sudah dipesannya tadi.

"Tapi jangan lupa Indonesia, nanti segera kembalikan bajunya, aku akan menunggu di kantor," ucap Prussia tiba-tiba dengan wajah pucat.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin mencucinya dulu sebelum kukembalikan," tanya Indonesia saat mereka dalam kereta kuda membawa paket istimewa tersebut.

"Jangan! Aku baru ingat baju itu mau dipakai Jerman untuk keluar dengan Italia besok, aku harus memperbaiki bajunya kembali sebelum Jerman tahu. Bisa-bisa stok birku disita," wajah Prussia menjadi ketakutan setengah mati membayangkan hal buruk terjadi besok jika Jerman mendapati baju kesayangannya menyusut dalam semalam.

"Oh, baik, aku berjanji," ucap Indonesia sambil berdoa dalam hati agar pengiriman paket ini berjalan lancar. Dia ikut takut kalau Jerman marah.

Indonesia melihat lagi pakaian yang dipinjam dari bosnya lewat Prussia. Seperti baju bangsawan, jangan-jangan Jerman masih keturunan bangsawan. Indonesia merasa tidak nyaman dengan kemewahan ini.

Tiba-tiba Prussia menepuk punggung Indonesia. Indonesia sontak menegakkan punggungnya, sepertinya ia bermaksud agar Indonesia lebih percaya diri sebagai kurir khusus istana dan bangga membawa nama perusahaan.

"Meskipun hanya sementara, ingat kau kurir khusus sekarang, beri pelayanan terbaik dari perusahaan _awesome_ kita," ucap Prussia dengan nada penyemangat.

'Kadang Prussia benar-benar bisa menjadi senior teladan,' pikir Indonesia, 'Seharusnya dia sering-sering begini,' Indonesia hanya menghela nafas memikirkannya.

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

Ruangan pesta benar-benar gemerlapan, dekorasi dengan dominasi warna putih dengan ornamen emas. Langit-langit yang tinggi dengan lampu kristal yang menerangi seluruh ruangan. Tak lupa hidangan-hidangan yang tampak lezat ditata rapi memenuhi meja yang juga telah dihias sedemikian rupa. Musik iringan pesta juga membuat suasana lebih hidup, mengiringi dansa pembuka pesta meriah ini.

Ruangan juga penuh dengan para undangan karena seluruh rakyat mendapat undangan pesta, begitu perintah sang raja, Amerika, yang secara pribadi mengawasi persiapan pesta agar tidak terjadi penyelewengan di pihak panitia persiapan. Wuih! Patut dicontoh Amerika ini meskipun itu karena disuruh Inggris.

Di salah satu sudut ruangan pesta Belanda sedang ngobrol dengan bangsawan yang juga tamu penting pesta tersebut. Menggantikan ayahnya yang masih meladeni tamu penting lain. Kalau nanti ia jadi raja, harus bisa menangani keinginan para bangsawan yang kadang kelewatan tapi keberadaan mereka juga penting untuk mendukung kerajaan.

"Selamat malam Pangeran. Ini pesta yang meriah benar-benar luar biasa," ucap seorang laki-laki tua, yang Belanda ingat-ingat dari keluarga Bonnefoy.

Beberapa menit Belanda harus meladeni basa-basi dari kepala keluarga Bonnefoy itu.

"Oh, iya. Kenalkan ini putriku, Monako," ucap laki-laki itu, gadis di sampingnya mengangguk mengenalkan diri. Belanda juga membalas perkenalan tersebut.

Tujuan utama pak tua itu muncul yaitu mengenalkan anaknya.

Biarpun Belanda tidak ramah, ekspresi datar, gila bisnis, dan kadang mengacuhkan orang penting yang tidak menarik minatnya, posisinya sebagai pangeran masih memiliki nilai tinggi. Membuat orang-orang 'itu' bertahan di sekitarnya untuk mendapat keuntungan.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian berdansa? Supaya saling mengenal," lanjut pak tua Bonnefoy. Belanda dan Monako hanya diam membeku terkejut.

Dengan cepat Belanda menoleh ke sekitarnya jika ada kenalannya yang bisa dijadikan alasan kabur. Jepang? Dia masih berburu(?) dengan Hungaria di depan panggung. Belgia? Sedang melayani sesi foto kedua orang tuanya, yang posenya kayak pose _prewedding_ gagal sok romantis. Menurut Belanda lebih mirip foto artis kalender(?) tapi di mata para _fujoshi_ dan _fujodanshi_ ini adalah anugerah. Kanada? Lupakan, dia sulit dicari dengan mata telanjang. (Kanada : _author_ jahat bgt T^T, _Author_ : waa! _Sorry_ Kanada, jangan nangis \\(0.0')/ ).

Tidak ada kenalan lainnya yang terlihat, Belanda menyerah dan berusaha menjawab ajakan berdansa tanpa terlihat aneh.

Memberi isyarat untuk pergi, Monako menarik Belanda untuk menjauh dari ayahnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak ingin berdansa," ucap Monako tanpa menoleh ke Belanda. Saat ini mereka sedang di bagian makanan.

"Aku juga tidak ingin berdansa," ucap Monako lagi sebelum Belanda sempat menjawabnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Belanda.

"Kalau bersama ayah aku tidak leluasa," ucap Monako meletakkan piringnya, "aku mau mencari kakakku dulu, terimakasih," ucap Monako lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan Belanda yang masih diam.

'Apa aku...tidak menarik...?' pikir Belanda galau, dia sedikit narsis. Harga dirinya tergores. Wajahnya ikut suram sampai membuat anak kecil yang melihatnya ketakutan. Dengan sadar diri Belanda berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kakinya melangkah menuju balkon mencari angin segar. Sedikit lelah Belanda duduk di lantai menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Bersembunyi dari suasana pesta meriah yang membuatnya lelah setelah bersandiwara di sana.

Memandangi langit malam dengan sebatang rokok di mulutnya. Belanda membayangkan sang pujaan hati datang ke pesta. Dia akan menjadi orang pertama yang menghampirinya, lalu mengajaknya berdansa, lalu berkenalan, berjanji bertemu lagi di kota. Lalu? Tidak ingin melanjutkan bayangannya, membuatnya makin rindu.

Rasa kecewa menyeruak di hatinya. Padahal dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan 'dia', mengenalnya lebih jauh, dan mungkin langsung mengenalkan 'dia' ke Inggris dan Amerika. Tapi harapan itu pupus kemarin setelah mendapat laporan dari Belgia yang mengatakan bahwa orang yang ditunggu tidak akan datang ke pesta.

'Maaf, ada orang yang kusukai.'

 **~Bersambung~**

~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~~(^-^)~

Akhirnya _chapter_ 13 selesai! _Chapter_ ini saya rubah berkali-kali karena selalu merasa ada yang kurang pas, _hufff_ , yang penting selesai lalu _upload_ ^^

Maafkan jika ada typo atau yang ganjil, baru cek beberapa bagian soalnya.

Sudah dulu, saya mau lanjut nulis _chapter_ 14, _bye_ ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa _fave and review_ ^^

Sampai bertemu di cerita selanjutnya^^


End file.
